Of Stars and Snowflakes
by elveriamoir
Summary: A collection of short stories for the duration of advent and running one a day up until the Twelfth Night. T rating is just for my own piece of mind. I am a little paranoid.
1. Yule - Day 1

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Yule can be celebrated at any time from 20**__**th**__** to 23**__**rd**__** of December, depending on the precise movements of the sun. For 2014 the Winter Solstice falls on the 21**__**st**__** December and the Astrological date is the 22**__**nd**__**.**_

'_**Yule' has both Norse and Saxon origins. **__Lul __**is Norse for 'wheel', and**_ _Hweolor-tid __**is Saxon for 'turning time.' **_

_**No offense is meant to those who celebrate the festival of Yule in this chapter. **_

_**New Collection of short stories for the advent season.**_

Yule – Day 1.

I Bilbo Baggins hereby swear on all I hold dear to me that what follows is a true and exact explanation of the Shire festival of Yule. Due to the badgering and incessant questioning by several (read all) members of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield (King Under the Mountain himself), I have had written this document to stay in the library of Erebor. I also offer prayers to Yvanna that my kin never find out I have put my people's practices and religion onto parchment.

Yule is one of the most joyful of the Pagan festivals because, in the middle of the dark ad cold, it gives us a glimpse of longer days and the promise of spring and new beginnings. The celebration of Yule marks the turning from the waning to the waxing year. It marks the Winter Solstice, when, after the shortest day and longest night, the sun returns to earth. Without the sun, crops cannot grow and life on Arda would be impossible, we could not live without its light.

We use the time over Yule to contemplate our hopes and aspirations for the coming year and consider how our natural gifts and talents can be used for good. We also light candles, decorate a tree, bring in boughs of evergreens, burn a Yule log, give presents, sing, dance, perform a piece of ritual drama and have a party.

For my folk the dark days leading up to Yule should be a time of quiet contemplation. We think on not only what has happened to us over the past year, but of the projects we would like to see happen and the personal goals that we might want to achieve in the coming months. We set aside our normal routines for a few days while we celebrate, see friends and rest.

Yule is by its own description a festival of contrasts. The days before are noticeably darker, cold and often very still. It is as if the earth is holding its breath and waiting for something to happen. Then in the middle of winter, in the very darkest days of the year, we celebrate the returning light. By the Twelfth Night the mornings and evenings are becoming noticeably lighter. Our rituals often begin with quiet contemplation in semi-darkness and end with bright candles, gifts and celebrations.

The gifts we give each other at Yule are not like our normal mathoms, they are rather tokens of our love and friendship. We often have an elder dressed in a green cloak and carrying a sack of presents, the kits wait impatiently for Father Yule, and he is always greeted with happy smiles by the young ones and a warm drink and a snack by the adults.

Each of our major boroughs have a large bonfire that is lit on the eve of the solstice. Each household donates wood towards the fire and more often than not the solstice parties all start around these fires, which are kept lit until the new dawn breaks on the horizon.

During Yule we also decorate our homes with evergreen, they symbolise the hope for the new leaves and shoots and leaves that appear in the spring. Holly, Ivy, Yew, Bay and Rosemary are all used regularly. Holly is used for luck and as a guardian against the evil spirits that may try and seek shelter from the cold weather, its red berries are merely a plus in the decoration. Ivy is used to bind the old year to the new and is said to foretell the future year to those trained in divination. Bay is a symbol of health and strength, it also keeps away evil spirits. Rosemary is used in decorations for its uplifting scent and in food for its flavours. Finally, we have Mistletoe, which has always been a sacred plant to my people.

We hang decorations on a living tree, these can be offerings to the tree spirits or symbol representing our wishes for the future, sometimes they are old, passed down from father to son, grandmother to granddaughter, other times they are made new, either by kits or to commemorate events. Our Yule log comes from this tree and like the fires lit in the boroughs we light it at dusk on the eve of the solstice.

Now I've written all this down, it has been decreed by His Majesty, Dorni Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, that Erebor will celebrate a Shire Yule. Fancy that, royalty just made a new holiday for little old me.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_**Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_

_**Translations**_

_**Dorni = King. **_


	2. Wreath - Day 2

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Winter Solstice Blessing. **_

_**The Solstice is:**_

_**Evergreen and Yule log,**_

_**Shining lights and decorated tree,**_

_**Wassail bowl and cake.**_

_**Acknowledgement of gifts**_

_**And joy in the returning sun.**_

_**May the Goddess and God keep you safe,**_

_**May the Mother and Father keep you warm,**_

_**This Solstice tide**_

_**And in the lengthening days to come.**_

Wreath – Day 2.

It was Dwalin who noticed the change to Bilbo's door first. He had a right too, walking past the hobbit's dwelling everyday on his way to his morning training. One day the door was of plain, polished oak, the next day an intricate wreath of greenery had been hung there.

Interested he examined the new decoration carefully as he knocked politely at the door. Its base seemed to be made up of entwined Ivy, Holly and fir. The red berries of the holly glowed in the dimly lit hall and he was surprised to discover gilded pine cones wired into the branches.

Bilbo opened the door with a wide smile and surrounded with the scent of pine. Dwalin had never been able to deny his friend anything when he smiled so brightly and soon found himself at the sturdy wooden table in Bilbo's kitchen holding back his curses as he pricked his fingers again and again while entwining strands of holly, pine and ivy into a wreath.

His finished wreath was gaudier than Bilbo's and yet he met the hobbit's eyes with a wide smile and ran sap covered fingers over the greenery in his hands with undisguised gentleness. For the first time since the reclaiming of Erebor Dwalin missed a day's training and the pair of them missed an evening meal. If the doors of the Company members and the Lady Dis mysteriously had the wreaths of greenery appearing overnight then nobody suspected the gruff guardsman as he shared a cheerful smile with their burglar over the morning meeting.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Wreaths have been used as a decorative sign of Christmas for hundreds and hundreds of years. Christmas wreaths can adorn any part of your home, inside or out. In many homes, this symbol of growth and everlasting life can be found both inside and out. It is common to find a number of wreaths on doors, over the mantle, or hung in windows.**_

_**The wreath is made of evergreens, most often pine branches or holly. They can be real or artificial. But, an artificial one just doesn't smell the same as a real wreath. It is decorated with a variety of items including pine cones, holly berries, fruits, and just about anything you can imagine.**_

_**The wreath has significant meaning for the season. Its circular shape represents eternity, for it has no beginning and no end. From a Christian religious perspective, it represents an unending circle of life. The evergreen, most frequently used in making wreathes, symbolizes growth and everlasting life. Holly branches have thorns. When used in a wreath it represents the thorn on Jesus' crown when he was crucified. Bright red holly berries symbolize Jesus' blood that was shed for us.**_

_**There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_**Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	3. Gingerbread Houses - Day 3

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**"Angels We Have Heard On High  
>Sweetly singing o'er the plains<br>And the mountains in reply  
>Echoing their joyous strains.<strong>_

G_**loria In Excelsis Deo**_  
><em><strong>Gloria In Excelsis Deo<strong>_

_**Shepherds, why this jubilee**_  
><em><strong>Why your joyous strains prolong<strong>_  
><em><strong>What the gladsome tidings be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Which inspire your heavenly song?"<strong>_

Gingerbread houses – Day 3.

Bifur arrived at Bilbo's for his typical afternoon tea and knocked smartly on the door. He huffed slightly as a distant voice called for him to come in and through to the kitchen. Carefully opening the door, he sneezed as a deliciously rich scent filled his nose. Habit had him kicking his boots off, unwinding his scarf from around his neck and hanging it and his leather coat on one of the brass pegs to his left.

On stocking feet he padded through the familiar living room and into a warm, spicy smelling kitchen. He pulled up short at the sight of a heat flushed hobbit with flour in his curls, crimson shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a wide smile stretching his face. Chuckling at his friend's enjoyment of baking Bifur took in the array of glass jars filled with spices, sugar and flour lined up on the table, and the trays of cools something on the benches. Idly he picked up a jar of what he recognised as molasses and leaned against a work surface to be out of Bilbo's way as the smaller male took another loaded tray out of the oven. He grinned when he had the hobbit's attention and placed the jar down to sign his curiosity.

Bilbo winced guiltily, "Sorry Bifur, I lost track of time. I was starting to make gingerbread houses today."

Bifur shook his head in confusion and asked what his friend was talking about.

Letting out a triumphant yell Bilbo straightened from where he had been rummaging in a drawer and place the metal objects he was holding down before he turned to answer. "Gingerbread isn't quite what it sounds like. It is actually a sweet, a dessert if you will, traditionally made during the winter back in the Shire." He sliced a small piece off and handed it to the dwarf. "Nice isn't it?"

Bifur signed ecstatically as he chewed, the spiciness of the ginger melting away to the warmth of cinnamon and then melding with the sweetness of the molasses and sugar.

Bilbo held up a cutter and a thin blade, "Do you want to help me make the houses for your people's kits?" He waggled his eyebrows ad Bifur looked unsure. "Please Bifur, you are so precise at your toy making I wouldn't trust anyone else to help me." He grinned back at the wide smile he got in return, "We can even eat the leftovers for dinner."

They worked in companionable silence as Bilbo whisked up Royal icing to hold the houses together and Bifur cut the shapes they would need. Noticing the smaller male changing the colour of the icing Bifur elbowed him and demanded to be taught how to do it. He had great fun mixing up a selections of jewel colours. He grinned back at Bilbo when the hobbit chuckled at him. "How about we decorate these?"

Tilting his head Bifur looked at the piles of walls and roofs he had just finished cutting and nodded excitedly. He took great delight in icing careful patterns onto the roofs and walls, rummaging through Bilbo's collection of sweets for added details. It was late when he staggered home a small box of delicious gingerbread under one arm and a wide smile on his face.

The next day he happily distracted the children of Erebor as Bilbo handed brightly coloured boxes over to their parents. The Company were not to know something was going on until the dwarf and hobbit staggered into their communal area a carefully balanced something between them. After they had slid it onto the table Bilbo gestured for Bombur's young family to move forward and for Fili, Kili, Ori and Gimli to join them.

Curious the rest of the Company also crowed around. Bifur grinned at Bilbo and with a flourish they carefully removed the red and green cloth from the object it was draped over. 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' filled the room as the company took in the beautifully, and colourfully decorated town in front of them. If Fili, Kili, Ori and Gimli were at first pouting at being included in the children, they soon changed their mind and defended the town with vigour when they tasted the samples Bifur had thought to bring.

Across Erebor children were giggling excitedly as the stared in awe at the miniscule, architectural wonders that they would get to eat if they were good.

If the families without children found paper wrapped parcels outside their doors for several days following then the Company merely whistled innocently and gazed longingly at the town they (bar Fili, Kili and Ori) had not been allowed to touch.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**For a view of the Company's gingerbread town look up katelynannyce on and then photos and gingerbread houses. Imagine it is similar to number 1 and that Bifur being the minor genius he is has managed to make it light up somehow. **_

_***Gingerbread has been baked in Europe for centuries. In some places, it was a soft, delicately spiced cake; in others, a crisp, flat cookie, and in others, warm, thick, steamy-dark squares of "bread," sometimes served with a pitcher of lemon sauce or whipped cream. It was sometimes light, sometimes dark, sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, but it was almost always cut into shapes such as men, women, stars or animals, and colourfully decorated or stamped with a mould and dusted with white sugar to make the impression visible.***_

_**There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_**Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	4. Deck the Halls - Day 4

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Tis' the season to be jolly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<strong>_

_**Troll the ancient Carol,  
>Fa la la, la la la, la la la.<br>Don we now our gay apparel,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<strong>_

_**See the blazing Yule before us,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Strike the harp and join the chorus,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<strong>_

_**Follow me in merry Noel  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>While I tell of Yuletide treasure,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<strong>_

_**Fast away the old year passes,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<strong>_

_**Sing we joyous, all together,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Heedless of the wind and weather,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la la la la la.<strong>_

Deck the Halls - Day 4.

It started in the Company's communal area at first, just over four weeks before the Winter Solstice. The large mantle over the fireplace gained garlands of Ivy, draped carefully so it didn't catch fire and with gold threaded green velvet bows at its points of attachments. Swags of fir and holly were hung from the wall sconces, decorated with a large green, cream and golden bow and several small glass bead that gleamed and glinted in the candle light. Bilbo's happy smile stopped them saying anything and they could even be heard to admit that it added a homeliness to the room.

Next it was all the major staircases in the kingdom. The happy giggles of dwarflings could be heard as Bilbo enlisted their aid in hanging great garlands of twined Ivy and Yew. The sweet scent of Rosemary and Bay filled the air as nimble, young fingers attached small bunches of the herbs with ribbons of gold taffeta to hide the ties holding the garlands in place. Rounds of song echoed through the corridors as Bilbo taught them a traditional Shire song and the slight ringing of sweet bells joined as tiny silver and brass bells were woven onto the greenery to shine in the torch light. Many a grown dwarf clapped their hands in delight at the festive appearance their reclaimed homeland seemed to take on.

Merchants in the Erebor market place took up Bilbo's idea next and soon stalls had Ivy twining up their supports, garlands of Yew and Holly dressing their canopies and their tables covered with branches of Pine, Rosemary and Bay.

The taverns and inns were next with small swags and garlands decorating the wooden bars and some even went as far to drape their visible beer kegs with ivy.

The idea carried into the dwarves' homes and the children were once again roped into help hang the greenery and tie ribbons. Soon doors hung with welcoming swags of holly and pine, tied with ribbons of the family colours. Mantles were dressed with trails of ivy, and in place of pinecones the families placed rocks and pebbles of an array of colour.

It was Bilbo's final attempt that drew Erebor to a standstill and even silenced the Woodland King Thranduil on his yearly visit, while Bard was his usual dower self, the appreciate awe could be seen in his eyes.

In the Greeting Hall the massive, ancient throne that had been passed to Thorin was twined with garlands of ivy, the pale gold margins of its variegated leaf glowing in the warm torch light and a wreath crown made up of fine branches of Pussy Willow, Blue Spruce and Ivy. The three thrones that had been added on Thorin's insistence had wreathed in three different plants. The slightly shorter backed one used by Dis was crowned with Laurel and Ivy, the Ivy trailing from the crown to twine around the arms of the throne and of a variety with white variegation. The two identical thrones set slightly lower and used by Fili and Kili also had wreath crowns, one of Rosemary, mixed with Holly and one of Bay, threaded through Yew. The walls had thick garlands of Ivy and Blue Spruce, hanging from the wall sconces the points of which were tied by bows of royal blue and silver, stiff voil. Under theses bows and attached by velvet ribbons of the same blue hung swags of Blue Spruce and Yew. The swags were decorated with tiny silver bows, gilt edged pinecones and trails of silver-green variegated ivy hung in loops down from them. Thorin did take a moment to wonder how their miniscule burglar had managed such a feat, but he was forced to concentrate on maintaining a dignified approach to his greeting of the elven king and the silent human king.

His façade fell as he led them into the Royal Banquet Hall that evening. The large fire mantle was dressed with boughs of Blue Spruce, silver edged pinecones and garlands of silver-blue Ivy. The two large floor candelabras were entwined with the same Ivy and the holders themselves had miniature wreaths of _Ruscus aculeatus, _its red berries glowing in the candle light. The red berried Contoneasta mingled with gold leafed _Aucuba japonica _in silver bow tied swags on the backs of the dark wooden chairs. Swags of Blue Spruce and white berried Contoneasta, tied with silver-green Ivy hung from the wall sconces and the Ivy trailed to almost the floor. Garlands silver-green Ivy, Blue Spruce and Pussy Willow hung from the vaulted ceilings, highlighting rather than hiding the magnificent architecture. Thorin took his place at the table and felt a swell of pride as Thranduil's jaw dropped at the table decorations. Bowls of cut crystal filled with Bilbo's speciality silver-white roses were nestled in among runners of Blue Spruce and the roses themselves sparkled with tiny gems and the edges of their petals had been skilfully gilded with silver. The thick candles were wreathed in silver-green Ivy, woven with the tiny white flowers of Cyclamen. Thorin glanced down the room as he carefully seated himself. Even the lower tables had been decorated in some manner. Wide bowls filled with the flowers of _Cornus Kousa var chinesii _glowed in their beds of Rosemary and Pussy Willow. He nodded amicably as the one of the elven king's sons complimented him on his decorations and smiled widely at Bilbo when Bard asked for where he had found his ideas.

After dinner he led his guests into the Main Hall with a sense of anticipation. He was starting to enjoy Bilbo's Shire Yule traditions and even liked the plant life decorating his halls. He nodded to the two guards, who flung the doors wide open and he stepped into a green decorated wonderland. The large ceiling chandeliers had been wreathed with crystal dipped Pussy Willow and the floor candelabras had wreaths of white Hellebore and trailing silver-green Ivy. At their bases were urns filled with Bilbo's roses and stems of Pussy Willow. The large marble fireplace had a mantle of Blue Spruce, Silver-green Ivy and the white berried Contoneasta. Thorin swallowed and stepped to one side to let his guests in to the room. His musicians were seated under a canopy of woven Ivy that was hung with blue and clear glass candle holders that flickered like thousands of glow worms. He gave the signal and they started to play, the music shocked his guests into moving, and they filled the room in a swirl of colour. Thorin settled onto a seat twined with ivy and looked around the room in awe. Their hobbit had out done himself. Swags and garlands hung from the walls and ceilings, all showing the colours of Durin and yet seemingly magical and mystical with the pale flowers and fluffy heads of Pussy Willow glowing in candle light. Ivy was woven around the carved support columns and yet more tiny glass lights hung from them in strategic places Large pots were overflowing with trails of Ivy and branches of _Viburnum x bodnantense 'Dawn'_ and Pussy Willow. It wasn't until he watched Bilbo lead his sister onto the dance floor that the words of the tune his musicians were playing came to him.

To the wonder of all Thorin swirled the red-haired elven guard onto the dance floor and his rich baritone could be heard singing the now well-known song. "Deck the Halls…"

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_***Greenery at Christmas.***_

_**Holly, Ivy and other greenery such as **__**Mistletoe**__** were originally used in pre-Christian times to help celebrate the Winter Solstice Festival and ward off evil spirits and to celebrate new growth.**_

_**When Christianity came into Western Europe, some people wanted to keep the greenery, to give it Christian meanings but also to ban the use of it to decorate homes. The **__**UK**__** and **__**Germany**__** were the main countries to keep the use of the greenery as decorations. Here are the Christian meanings:**_

_***Holly***_

_**The prickly leaves represent the crown of thorns that Jesus wore when he was crucified. The berries are the drops of blood that were shed by Jesus because of the thorns.**_

_**In Scandinavia it is known as the Christ Thorn.**_

_**In pagan times, Holly was thought to be a male plant and Ivy a female plant. An old tradition from the Midlands of England says that whatever one was brought into the house first over winter, tells you whether the man or woman of the house would rule that year! But it was unlucky to bring either into a house before Christmas Eve.**_

_***Ivy***_

_**Ivy has to cling to something to support itself as it grows. This reminds us that we need to cling to God for support in our lives.**_

_**In Germany, it is traditional that Ivy is only used outside and a piece tied to the outside of a Church was supposed to protect it from lightning!**_

_***Laurel***_

_**Laurel has been worn as a wreath on the head to symbolise success and victory for thousands of years.**_

_**It symbolises the victory of God over the Devil.**_

_***Fir & Yew Trees***_

_**Fir and Yew trees are evergreen and so signify everlasting life with God.**_

_**Fir is also very commonly used for **__**Christmas Trees**__**.**_

_***Rosemary***_

_**Rosemary was connected with the Virgin Mary (because it was thought to be Mary's favourite plant) and people thought that it could protect you from evil spirits. It is also sometimes called the friendship plant and it was the most common garnish put on the boar's head that rich people ate at the main Christmas meal in the Middle ages!**_

_**It is also known as the remembrance herb and was used at Christmas as this is the time that we remember the birth of Jesus.**_

_***There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_***Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	5. Sweet Chiming Bells - Day 5

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

"_**Sweet Bells, Sweet chiming Christmas Bells  
>Sweet Bells, Sweet chiming Christmas Bells<br>They cheer us on our Heavenly way sweet chiming bells."**_

Sweet Chiming Bells – Day 5.

Ori was standing with Bilbo on the balcony leading from the hobbit's hot houses and green houses. The air was crisp and chill, and so they were wrapped in many layers. Bilbo in his usual burnt oranges and chocolate brown, Ori in his beige and dark purple. Ori had noticed many tiny silver bells strung throughout the hot houses and green houses, he had yet to ask his friend about them as when he had stumbled upon the smaller male he found him gazing down the valley to where the towers of Dale were visible. He stood in silence by Bilbo and noticed the pointe dears prick in interest, just as he was about to ask what he had heard the sound reached him. The bells of Dale were ringing in joyous celebration, he turned to ask how Bilbo had known when the sweet alto of the hobbit next to him lifted in song.

"Hark! how the bells  
>Sweet silver bells<br>All seem to say,  
>"Throw cares away."<br>Yule is here  
>Bringing good cheer<br>To young and old  
>Meek and the bold<p>

Ding, dong, ding, dong  
>That is their song<br>With joyful ring  
>All caroling<br>One seems to hear  
>Words of good cheer<br>From ev'rywhere  
>Filling the air<p>

Oh how they pound,  
>Raising the sound,<br>O'er hill and dale,  
>Telling their tale,<br>Gaily they ring  
>While people sing<br>Songs of good cheer  
>Christmas is here<br>Merry, merry, merry, merry Yule  
>Merry, merry, merry, merry Yule<p>

On, on they send  
>On without end<br>Their joyful tone  
>To ev'ry home."<p>

It was much later that Bilbo explained the bells in his gardens to the confused scribe. Ori was fascinated by the tiny bells and examined them in great detail. Bilbo touched a thread and the bels along its length danced in a flighty song. Ori followed where the hobbit pointed and touched the thread of another row, this time the sound was deeper and more rounded. There was beauty behind every note and as the chiming of Dale's large bells joined the singing of the tiny bells around him Ori finally understood just what the hobbit had been trying to describe.

Leaving Bilbo to tend to his plants Ori rushed down to the forges and dragged a protesting Gloin into his project. If the children of Erebor soon had a single round bell in their possession then Gloin merely pointed at Ori who smiled softly and handed out a bell to anyone who asked. Soon the sweet chiming of silver bells filled the halls of Erebor and Bilbo's bright smile had many of the Company joining him among the plants to hear just what had filled Ori with such joy.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**I love the symbolism of bells - particularly during the winter solstice because it chimes out the importance of clarity. Bells ringing on a crisp Christmas night can serve as a meditative trigger that can intone our awareness into higher realms of pure potential. Bells are also ancient symbols of protection and ringing them have long been considered a way to ward off negativity. To our ancestral minds, the very shape of the bell is reminiscent to dome of heaven. In Christianity the ringing of a bell is a sacred announcement to the presence of Christ at mass. In Buddhism, the sounding of a bell is the resonance of pure wisdom - a tonal symbol of perfect harmony & clarity. In Asian thought the bell is also a harmonic symbol - the bell itself considered female, the clapper or pendulum within the bell is male. The two working as one to create **__**a beautiful tone is symbolic of the union between male and female (**__**yin and yang**__**) to create perfect cooperation and balance.**_

_***There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_***Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	6. Mistletoe - Day 6

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

"_**Christmas time, Mistletoe and Wine  
>Children singing Christian rhyme<br>With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree  
>A time to rejoice in the good that we see."<strong>_

_**Warnings of slash in this chapter, skip it if it isn't your thing. **_

Mistletoe – Day 6.

Kili blushed as Bilbo dropped a chaste kiss to his stubbled cheek. "What?" he gasped out as he floundered as to where that had come from. Bilbo merely smiled happily at him and pointed to the door way. Kili frowned at the innocent looking silver leafed, white berried plant hanging there.

Kili watched Bilbo carefully that day. Whenever the hobbit passed under one of those clumps of carefully hung greenery he pressed a chaste kiss to the cheek of anyone with him. To the archer dwarf's relief all of the dwarves were confused by the hobbit's actions.

He finally cornered the hobbit that night in front of the fire in the area the Company had claimed as theirs. "What," he stated pointing at the offending greenery, "is that and why are you kissing people under it?"

Bilbo paused in his stitching and looked up at him in puzzlement. "It is Mistletoe." He tilted his head like a puppy considering a new animal, "Do dwarves not use it?"

Kili laughed a little, embarrassment forgotten momentarily. "Well since I doubt any of us know what it is, no."

Bilbo flushed slightly. "Oh dear what must everyone think of me?" His fingers knitted together and he dropped his sewing.

Fretting he had upset his hobbit Kili leant forward and grabbed the long fingers to stop them twisting together. "Nothing bad Bilbo, just a bit confused I think."

"Well then," Bilbo cleared his throat and met Kili's eyes. "It is a Shire tradition and the humans of Dale seem to do it so I just assumed your people did. You hang it and kiss underneath it."

"That's it?" Kili was confused. Surely that was an odd custom.

Bilbo's smile softened, "The idea is to catch someone you want to kiss under it, someone you like." Freeing his hands Bilbo stood, "I best go do some damage control.

Kili watched him walk to the door and eyed the Mistletoe hanging there. "Wait Bilbo."

The hobbit turned to him with a questioning smile, steeling his nerves Kili ducked his head and pressed a soft kiss to pink lips.

"Kili what?" Long fingers touched where he had just kissed and Kili leant forward and pressed their foreheads together.

"You said someone I want to kiss, someone that I liked." Afraid he'd read the situation wrong Kili made to step away when soft hands on his cheeks stopped him.

"Oh thank Yvanna." Bilbo's lips were on his and Kili swept the hobbit into a dip as he kissed him.

"I think I like your Mistletoe."

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Mistletoe is a plant that grows on willow and apple trees. The tradition of hanging it in the house goes back to the times of the ancient Druids. It is supposed to possess mystical powers which bring good luck to the household and wards off evil spirits. It was also used as a sign of love and friendship in Norse mythology and that's where the custom of kissing under Mistletoe comes from.**_

_**When the first Christians came to Western Europe, some tried to ban the use of Mistletoe as a decoration in Churches, but many still continued to use it! York Minster Church in the UK used to hold a special Mistletoe Service in the winter, where wrong doers in the city of York could come and be pardoned.**_

_**The custom of kissing under Mistletoe comes from England. The original custom was that a berry was picked from the sprig of Mistletoe before the person could be kissed and when all the berries had gone, there could be no more kissing!**_

_**The name mistletoe comes from two Anglo Saxon words '**__Mistel__**' (which means dung) and '**__tan__**' (which means) twig or stick. Mistletoe was also hung on the old English decoration the **__**Kissing Bough**__**.**_

_***There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_***Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	7. Snowflakes - Day 7

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

"_**Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>Come on lets go and play<br>I never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away-  
>We used to be best buddies<br>And now we're not  
>I wish you would tell me why!-<br>Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>It doesn't have to be a snowman."<strong>_

Read more:

_**Kristen Bell - Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? Lyrics | MetroLyrics**_

Snowflakes – Day 7.

Bilbo shivered as he took in the sight of the heavy white sky. That sky meant snow, and snow meant misery and loss. He huddled deeper into his jacket and scarf, huffing as he sped up to reach the doors of Erebor.

The Company worried over their burglar as the hobbit drew away from them and refused to leave his rooms, even as they pleaded for him to come out and enjoy the snow with them. Sometimes he shouted at them to leave him alone and other times he was silent.

It was Bombur who finally understood and he stayed outside of Bilbo's door for nearly a full day as he talked to the wood about all the happy times he'd had in the snow. He told of his children's joy at playing in the knee deep drifts, of their excitement at being wrapped in multiple layers of wool and how they vibrated in their need to go out and play. He described the beauty he saw in the frosted windows and the expanse of white, sparkling like thousands of tiny diamonds in the summer sun.

Bilbo appeared the next day, wrapped in many layers and wearing the pair of boots that had been left outside of his door. He stood at the gates to Erebor and nervously peered out at the screaming dwarflings. It took mere moments for Bombur's family to spot him and he found himself letting them lead him out into the snow. As he played cautiously with them he began to see the beauty that he had missed for so long. His bright laugh rang out into the clear air as he caught a single snowflake on his gloved hand. Children crowded around him as he began to sing in his sweet alto.

"Good King Wenceslas looked out  
>On the feast of Stephen,<br>When the snow lay round about,  
>Deep and crisp and even.<br>Brightly shown the moon that night,  
>Though the frost was cruel,<br>When a poor man came in sight,  
>Gathering winter fuel."<p>

Bombur moved to stand beside him as his voice cracked. The dwarf knew the horrors Bilbo had faced and how the hobbits of the Shire locked their doors in the winter snows forsaking their traditional festivals, so it was he raised his voice in the well-known Yuletide song.

"Hither, page, and stand by me.  
>If thou know it telling:<br>Yonder peasant, who is he?  
>Where and what his dwelling?<br>Sire, he lives a good league hence,  
>Underneath the mountain,<br>Right against the forest fence  
>By Saint Agnes fountain."<p>

With Bombur's hand on his shoulder Bilbo's voice strengthened again and Bofur's whistle and Dwalin's deep base joined the pair in singing.

"Bring me flesh, and bring me wine.  
>Bring me pine logs hither.<br>Thou and I will see him dine  
>When we bear the thither.<br>Page and monarch, forth they went,  
>Forth they went together<br>Through the rude wind's wild lament  
>And the bitter weather."<p>

The few human's from Dale who had brought their children to play with the dwarves made their way over and the children ran to hug their favourite story teller. Bilbo smiled down at them and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the two closest to him. As the voices of Fili and Kili joined in the song snowflakes started to fall from the sky and he turned his face upwards to feel them land on his cheeks.

"Sire, the night is darker now,  
>And the wind blows stronger.<br>Fails my heart, I know not how.  
>I can go no longer.<br>Ark my footsteps my good page,  
>Tread thou in them boldly:<br>Thou shalt find the winter's rage  
>Freeze thy blood less coldly."<p>

Thorin stepped outside of the gates of Erebor, Dis at his side and he smiled at the sound of most of his Company singing and the sight of Bilbo standing tall in their centre. He wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and raised his voice alongside Ori and Dori to join in the final verse.

"In his master's step he trod,  
>Where the snow lay dented.<br>Heat was in the very sod  
>Which the saint had printed.<br>Therefore, Christian men, be sure,  
>Wealth or rank possessing,<br>Ye who now will bless the poor  
>Shall yourselves find blessing"<p>

Bard stepped forward his three children clinging to him and offered Bilbo a short bow. "Master Baggins, it is good to see you out. My children have a small question for you."

Bilbo smiled brightly, cheeks flushed from the cold and snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes, "Well anything for their highnesses."

"Bilbo, Bilbo!" he smiled wider and nodded. "Can we build a snow fort?"

"A snow fort!" Bilbo winked and gestured to the dwarves surrounding him. "Surely you want one of these fine gentlemen to help?"

"No Bilbo," Laughed the youngest girl, "We want you." The three of them turned combined puppy eyes on him. "Please."

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Snow is Not White: Snow is actually clear and colourless.**_

"_**The complex structure of snow crystals results in countless tiny surfaces from which visible light is efficiently reflected. What little sunlight is absorbed by snow is absorbed uniformly over the wavelengths of visible light thus giving snow its white appearance."**__** – **__**National Snow and Ice Data Center**_

_***There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_***Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	8. Mulled Wine - Day 8

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

Mulled Wine – Day 8.

The day was cold and Bilbo was shivering as he walked back to Bag End from the market. Frost still glittered on the hedges and verges despite it being past noon. His breath hung in the air before him as he carefully opened the gate and cautiously walked up the steps to his green front door.

He hummed absentmindedly as he hung his scarf and coat onto a peg by his door and tossed his knitted hat and gloves onto the table under them. He stroked the hat absentmindedly as he rummaged through the basket he'd placed them besides, mind wandering back to Ori as he wondered what the dwarf who had knitted them for him was doing this winter. He had hoped one of the Company would be through the Shire that year, but it was too late in the season for anyone to be travelling now.

He let out a cry of delight as he found the small sachet he had been searching for. Carefully cradling the silk wrapped package he almost skipped to his kitchen as he danced mentally. Placing the package on the bench he shrugged out of his waistcoat and rolled his shirt sleeves up. Stoking the oven to a higher heat he placed a large copper bottomed pan on to heat and emptied four large bottles of red wine into it. He carefully added several cinnamon sticks, bay leaves, a sliced orange, several spoon full of brown sugar, the zest of one lemon, and a few cloves. Then he turned to his hard won package, unwrapping in he gazed at the contents in awe before adding three single star anise to the mix. He carefully stirred until he was satisfied with the smells wafting from the pan and dampened down the heat so he could potter about as it simmered.

He'd just finished piling logs onto the living room's fire when there was a knock at his front door. Frowning and wondering who could be calling as dusk was falling he hurried to answer it just in case. He gasped in surprise as a large hulking dwarf stood in his door way. "Dwalin!" he greeted in shock and happiness. "Do come in, come in. Isn't it a bit late in the year to be traveling." He ushered the dwarf into his home and smiled warmly as the warrior stripped off his weapons, boots, pack and cloak. "Anyone else coming?

"Aye Lad." Been a dwarf of few words Dwalin swept the smaller male into a huge hug before following him into the kitchen. He'd barely settled with a large glass of Bilbo's mulled wine when a second knock came at the door.

Bilbo bustled away, and grinned widely as he saw Balin standing there. "Do come in old friend. We are letting the heat out. Are you the last?"

Balin laughed merrily, "Aye no sense in that. Dwalin is already here I see. No lad I'm just the second."

Bilbo helped the dwarf with his pack, "Aye and relaxing in my kitchen with a glass of mulled wine. He'll have found the cookies by now no doubt." Raising an eyebrow Bilbo hung Balin's cloak, "Is everyone coming?" At Balin's nod he waved in the general direction, "Help yourself Balin, you know where everything is?" Balin nodded and opened his mouth to talk, "No, no! You go and relax with Dwalin I have bedrooms to set up."

Half way through the sixth guest room there was another knock at his door and he stifled his grin and opened the door to be squashed in the middle of the two Durin princes. "Greetings lads." He pushed them off him, stripping them of packs, multiple weapons, cloaks and boots with practiced ease. "Let me look at you." Examining them closely he knocked his forehead to each of theirs and chased them to the kitchen just in time for his bell to ring wildly.

"Now Bofur there is no need to break it," he chided with a laugh as he opened the door.

"Bilbo!" He merrily hugged, head-butted and backslapped the eight dwarves gathered in his hallway as he helped them off with their traveling gear.

"Mulled wine is in the pan on the stove and I sure Dwalin, Balin and the princes will have raided my pantry by now." Bifur hugged him one last time before wandering away tugging Bofur after him. Bombur pushed a package of homemade fudge at him before racing after his kin. Gloin and Oin pressed a bottle of their home brew at him, detouring through the living room on their way to his kitchen. Dori ruffled his curls and fussed for several long moments, his retreat was taken as a chance for Ori to press a rare translation of one of Erebor's rarer tomes into his hands. Nori nodded at him when both of his brothers were gone and Bilbo pointed at the plain door at the very end of his hall. Letting out a whoop the thief rushed away.

Bilbo just finished placing the packs in the relevant rooms when a thundering knock echoed through his smial. His grin was already wide as he flung the door open. "Thorin."

"Burglar." He hugged the king back with as much force as he could muster.

"Didn't get lost this time then?" He asked cheekily, subtly checking the dwarf for tiredness or pain.

"Nope," the dwarf king popped the 'p' and grinned, "Fools said I had to wait outside down the road so we could do it in order."

"In order?" Bilbo laughed and linked Thorin, "In that case shouldn't you have gone first? Being a higher rank and all."

Thorin's rumbling laugh filled the air and Bilbo pressed a glass of mulled wine into his hands.

Looking around his full kitchen at the dwarves perched on benches, the table, the chairs and in Nori's case curled up in front of the oven Bilbo grinned widely and raised his own glass. "To friends!"

"To friends!"

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Mulled wine is a beverage usually made with **__**red wine**__** along with various **__**mulling spices**__** and raisins. It is served hot or warm and may be **__**alcoholic**__** or non-alcoholic. It is a traditional drink during **__**winter**__**, especially around **__**Christmas**__** and **__**Halloween**__**. **_

_**Port**__** and **__**claret**__** are traditional choices for mulled wine, and are often combined.**_

_***There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_***Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	9. Candles - Day 9

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**No offence is meant to those who are of Christian faith in the adaption of this wreath to Hobbit verse. **_

Candles – Day 9.

Bilbo stared at the metal circle with the five candles. No matter how he looked at it he just couldn't see its significance. Nori's arm was a warm weight around his shoulders as he let the dwarf steer him away.

It wasn't until he was dragged to a dwarven service by Nori that he finally started to understand. The rumble of dwarven chanting filled the hall and Thorin's harp flooded the sound with beauty even as Dis lit the first of the candles on the wreath. The first purple sparked and with a flicker caught. He vaguely heard Nori's whisper that the next candle would be lit a week from then and it would be lit from the one now burning. He was escorted back to his quarters by the thief again and he listened as Nori explained that the candles were made specially to burn for different lengths of time.

The next service Nori was linking him and he knew enough to watch carefully as Dis lit the second candle from the flame of the first. The purple candle spluttered before it caught and Bilbo offered his own prayer in the moment of silence that followed. That night he sat with Nori in the thief's apartment and they discussed Yule traditions over mugs of spiced cocoa.

The third service his arm was around Nori's waist and he saw the intense hope and concentration on Dis's face as she lit the third candle from the second. This candle was a different colour, an almost rose pink and Bilbo puzzled through the quiet in which the dwarves offered their prayers. Nori came back to his that night and as they sipped mulled cider the dwarf explained the different colours of the candles and the order they were lit in.

The fourth service Bilbo was starting to flap as he had neglected his own Yule preparations. It was Nori's arms wrapped around his waist and the calming voices of the dwarves around him that stopped him panicking. A calmness washed over him as he watched Dis light the fourth coloured candle and he stared into the clear flame of the purple candle as he brought his own memories of the previous year to his mind. That night he sat with Nori in the gardens of Erebor and they sipped hot grog as he taught Nori the meanings of greenery in hobbit culture.

He dressed in his best clothes for the lighting of the Yule candle. He stood tall by Nori's side as he watched Dis step forward to light the final, white candle. He met her blue eyes and heard the gasp as she paused and beckoned him forwards. Nori pushed him gently and he stumbled towards her and accepted the taper from her outstretched hands. Voice shaking over the unfamiliar words of Khudzul he kept his hand steady as the flame caught on the fifth candle. As it danced to life clear and bright Thorin's harp took up the first cords of a song of rejoicing and thanks, the bells in the very heart of the kingdom chimed their deep peel and thousands of dwarven voices joined his shaking one in a prayer to Mahal and the Valar. That night Nori knelt by his side at his hearth as he burnt a single Yule log. Slowly the company and their families filtered in and shared in his yule tradition as he had shared in theirs.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_

_**The Advent wreath is a Christian tradition that symbolizes the passage of the four weeks of Advent. It is a circular candle holder that typically holds five candles. During the season of Advent one candle on the wreath is lit each Sunday until all of the candles, including the fifth candle, are lit on Christmas Day. Each candle represents an aspect of the spiritual preparation for the celebration of the birth of Jesus. Most Advent wreaths use three colours of candles – purple, pink, and white. **_

_**1st CANDLE – (purple) THE PROPHECY CANDLE or CANDLE OF HOPE.**_

_**2nd CANDLE – (purple) THE BETHLEHEM CANDLE or THE CANDLE OF PREPARATION.**_

_**3rd CANDLE – (pink) THE SHEPHERD CANDLE or THE CANDLE OF JOY.**_

_**4th CANDLE – (purple) THE ANGEL CANDLE or THE CANDLE OF LOVE.**_

_**5th CANDLE – (white) "CHRIST CANDLE.**_

_***There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_***Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	10. Peppermint - Day 10

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**A candy cane or peppermint stick is a **__**cane**__**-shaped **__**hard candy**__** stick associated with **__**Christmas**__**. It is traditionally white with red stripes and flavoured with **__**peppermint**__**; but is also made in a variety of other flavours and colours. I personally could eat the peppermint ones by the box full and am always disappointed when I am presented with one of another flavour. My favourite thing on a cold night is to curl up with a mug of steaming homemade hot chocolate and stir it with the peppermint cane until the drink takes on the sweet yumminess of the treat. Try it.**_

Peppermint – Day 10.

Bombur smiled widely as a confused and rumpled looking Bilbo joined him the great palace kitchens of Erebor. The hobbit politely hid a yawn behind his hand and wandered up to blink sleepily at the dwarf cook. "So is there any reason we are awake at this unseasonable hour when it is still cold and dark outside?"

Bombur laughed delightedly as he started to set up his work bench. "Well yes Master Baggins, I thought you would like to share in a dwarven Yule tradition. Also it is always cold and dark outside this time of year."

Bilbo laughed sleepily and rolled his sleeves up with little fuss. "So then Bombur, show me this tradition."

Slowly the rest of Erebor's royal cooks trickled into the huge kitchens and the air was filled with the scents of chocolate, peppermint and the sounds of singing and laughter.

Bilbo concentrated on twisting the strands of red and white hot sugar paste around each other and forming them into miniature walking canes. Resisting the urge to eat them he giggled like a child when he slapped at any fingers that tried to steal them from the cooling trays he was placing them on. Beside him Bombur sung happily as he poured chocolate custard over peppermint bread and carefully placed the full trays in one of the ovens.

Across the room, Bombur's wife was working with several other females in creating tray upon tray of confectionary treats. Bilbo could spy rounds of dark chocolate sprinkled with coloured balls of peppermint flavour, he decided they looked rather jazzy. Beside them were mounds of white chocolate macaroons filled with glossy peppermint cream. Bowls of green and red boiled sugar peppermints glowed in the kitchen light. White beards were working diligently on making pink and white marshmallows and Bilbo couldn't help but wonder how those would taste.

He turned his head as he flexed his fingers, at the other side of the kitchen a group of younger cooks were happily making chocolate chip and peppermint filled cookies. While the head cook was painstakingly piping smooth peppermint sugar cream and covering it with molten chocolate to create rounds of glossy chocolate with a peppermint filling. A grin painting his face he turned back to his canes.

It wasn't until the end of shift bells tolled out that Bilbo realised he had worked the full day. Stretching and hearing his back pop he turned to Bombur to ask if they should head to one of the taverns for an easy supper when there was a young dwarf at his elbow offering him an earthen-ware mug filled to the brim with frothy hot chocolate. His delighted laughter filled the kitchen as he realised the spoon was actually a boiled sugar peppermint sweet.

As he sipped his now delightfully flavoured hot chocolate and chatted amicably with the cooks of Erebor Bilbo decided that he like this Yule tradition and he would have to write to the Old Took and describe this feast of flavours to him. He could see this taking hold in the Shire without a blink of protest.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**According to folklore, in 1670, in **__**Cologne**__**, **__**Germany**__**, the choirmaster at **__**Cologne Cathedral**__**, wishing to remedy the noise caused by children in his **__**church**__** during the **__**Living Crèche**__** tradition of **__**Christmas Eve**__**, asked a local candy maker for some **__**sweet sticks**__** for them. In order to justify the practice of giving candy to children during **__**worship services**__**, he asked the candy maker to add a crook to the top of each stick, which would help children remember the shepherds who paid visit to **__**infant Jesus**__**. In addition, he used the white colour of the converted sticks to teach children about the **__**Christian**__** belief in the **__**sinless life of Jesus**__**. From Germany, the candy canes spread to other parts of Europe, where they were handed out during **__**plays re-enacting the Nativity**__**. **_

_**There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_**Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	11. Traditions - Day 11

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

"_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
>Jack Frost nipping at your nose<br>Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
>And folks dressed up like eskimos<br>Everybody knows a turkey and some  
>Mistletoe<br>Help to make the season bright"**_

Traditions – Day 11.

Bilbo hung the wreath at his green front door and forced down a dramatic sigh. For years now he had decorated his home for Yule, hung the garlands, wreaths and swags of greenery, lit the candles, baked cookies, roasted chestnuts and mulled wine. A wave of nostalgia washed over him as he remembered Yules of his past. The halls of Tooksborough filled with giggling aunts, merrily singing uncles, beaming cousins and hyper active kits. He could still recall the scents of cinnamon, cloves and pine filling the air as they gathered in the large room at the centre of his grandfather's home, music flooding the senses as hobbits of all ages came together to play and sing the traditional songs. Candle light reflecting off leaded windows as he and his young cousins snuggled down in the hope they would get visited by Father Yule on the following morn. His mind wandered to the years he was alone, neither visiting nor being visited. Of the empty halls of Bag End. Of uneaten food and his loan voice faltering over the lines of song.

A small form grasping his legs shook him from his memories and he glanced down with a sudden surge of affection. He swooped in and lifted his squealing cousin into his arms peppering his young, round face with kisses. Brilliant blue eyes blinked at him in surprise and with a pang Bilbo decided that he would make Frodo's first Yule with him memorable. Invites were written and delivered, post haste, Frodo's small hands clasped in his as he walked from door to door, or his cousin swung onto his back as he trekked to Tooksborough. He showed the giggling faunt how to weave branches of Yew, Holly and Ivy together to make the garlands for their smial and laughed alongside his kit as they thread ribbons, pine cones and bells onto them. Frodo's favourite toy took pride of place at the top of the live tree he heaved into the living room.

Yule Eve came and he dressed Frodo and himself in their best festival clothing, gave the guest bedrooms one last check and laid out a feast that had the tables groaning. Cinnamon scones, nutty cookies, fruit chocolates, sherry trifle, roasted nuts and vegetable crisps sat alongside a clove studded ham and orange roasted duck. Bowls of boiled sweets, roasted chestnuts, honey glazed carrots and parsnips, Kirched cherries and roast potatoes were dotted among platters of cheeses, crusty breads and sliced meats. Nodding to himself Bilbo placed the finishing touches to the intricate Gingerbread house he had built and straightened the glasses around the steaming bowls of mulled wine and mulled cider. A knock sounded at his front door and he straightened his shoulders, "Onwards Frodo my lad to new beginnings and new traditions. Let us make this a night to remember aye."

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_**Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	12. Sleigh Rides - Day 12

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

"_**Dashing through the snow  
>In a one-horse open sleigh<br>O'er the fields we go  
>Laughing all the way<strong>_

_**Bells on bobtail ring**_  
><em><strong>Making spirits bright<strong>_  
><em><strong>What fun it is to ride and sing<strong>_  
><em><strong>A sleighing song tonight!<strong>_

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells,**_  
><em><strong>Jingle all the way.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh! what fun it is to ride<strong>_  
><em><strong>In a one-horse open sleigh."<strong>_

Sleigh Rides – Day 12.

Legolas felt the grin stretching his face as he stepped out of the newly built gate house at the restored Dale. In front of him was a handsome sleigh drawn by a beautiful dappled mare. He leapt up besides Bard with a whoop of joy and hugged his human friend on impulse. The man had gone all out to make this tradition a reality, the sleigh was a glossy green with brass fittings, he had even gone as far as to attach tiny bells to the harness of the mare. The fields between Dale and Erebor were blanketed in a thick covering of fresh white snow and Legolas happily snuggled into the furs that were draped over the padded bench within the sleigh. He hadn't been on a sleigh ride since he was the same age as Bard.

Bard returned his friend's hug and with a knowing smirk handed over the reins. Ayla would get a lot of work over the Yule period, but today was just for the elven prince.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**"Jingle Bells" is one of the best-known**__**and commonly sung American Christmas songs in the world. It was written by **__**James Lord Pierpont**__** (1822–1893) and published under the title "One Horse Open Sleigh" in the autumn of 1857. Even though it is now associated with the **__**Christmas and holiday season**__**, it was actually originally written to be sung for **__**American Thanksgiving**__**.**_

_**"Jingle Bells" was often used as a drinking song at parties: people would jingle the ice in their glasses as they sung. The double-meaning of "upsot" was thought humorous, and a sleigh ride gave an unescorted couple a rare chance to be together, unchaperoned, in distant woods or fields, with all the opportunities that afforded. Sleigh rides were the nineteenth-century equivalent of taking a girl to a drive-in movie theatre in the 1950s and early 1960s, so there was a somewhat suggestive and scintillating aspect to the song that is often now unrecognized**_

_**There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_**Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	13. Father Yule - Day 13

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Is everyone getting excited for Christmas yet? Anyone got any fun parties or get togethers planned?**_

"_**'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house**_

_**Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;"**_

Father Yule – Day 13.

It was Bilbo who explained Father Yule to a confused looking Tauriel. He told of how an elder in each of the boroughs in the Shire would dress in a fur lined, green velvet robe and cape and visit those families with young children, leaving behind a simple hand-made gift for them. The female elf had seemed captivated by the idea and had left him in the market of Dale with a thoughtful look on her face.

It was Tauriel who mentioned the idea of Father Yule to Kili when she met up with the dwarf for their archery practice. He had nodded through her explanation and slowly lowered his bow as an idea hit him.

If Bifur had been surprised by the youngest Durin prince dragging the red haired elven female into his toy shop then he didn't show it. His eyes widened in joy at what they described to him and he hollered for his cousin Bofur, who in turn clapped his hands in glee when he found out what they were planning.

It was Bofur who roped in Bifur's fellow toy makers to help with the gifts and Kili was elected to explain to Bilbo just what the dwarves were going to do. Tauriel dragged Bard and Legolas into the creation of the gifts and the human king took the idea home to Dale with him, setting the idea among the craftsmen of the city. Bilbo coaxed Balin into acting the role of Father Yule and when Dis found out what they were planning she gave the idea royal approval and volunteered both Thorin and herself to act as helpers. While in Dale a simple farmer was given the important role with Bard's son and daughters acting as his helpers.

So it came on the eve of Yuletide that the families with young children in both Erebor and Dale received their first visit by Father Yule and his helpers. Excited shouts and joyous laughter filled these homes, followed by mumbled thanks. Legolas returned to his home and described in great detail the hobbit tradition that had been adopted with great success, while Tauriel sat in the home of Bombur and showed his children how to work the elven made toys.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**In Old Norse, the long-bearded god Odin bears the names **__jólfaðr__** ('Yule father') and **__jólnir__** ('the Yule one'). In plural (**__jólnar__**; 'the Yule ones') may refer to the Norse gods in general. In Old Norse poetry, the word is often employed as a synonym for 'feast', such as in the **__**kenning**__hugins jól__** ('**__**Huginn**__**'s**__** Yule' 'a raven's feast').**_

_**In many of early pagan legends, presents are given to children or young families to represent abundance and fertility. After all this is the time of the rebirth of the Sun. Presents were exchanged to honour that rebirth and to give wishes or hopes to the person receiving the gift for abundance and fertility in the coming year. Now don't assume that 'fertility' means giving birth to a child. Remember these people had to live off the earth and the crops they grew. They didn't have grocery stores on the corner to trot down to and buy food for their families. So in most cases the fertility was for the coming growing season.**_

_**Santa didn't become a Christian figure until the 3rd century with Nicholas, the Bishop of Myra. He lived on what is now the coast of Turkey. Nicholas suffered for his faith, was exiled and imprisoned. After his release, Nicholas attended the Council of Nicaea in AD 325. He died December 6, AD which became a festive day to honour this Bishop and his life. It's still a day recognized in many European countries as St. Nicholas Day. His parents died in an epidemic while Nicholas was still young. Obeying Jesus' words to "sell what you own and give the money to the poor," Nicholas used his whole inheritance to assist the needy, the sick, and the suffering. Many stories are told of his generosity, and caring. Especially his protection and care of children. Because of his life work, he became synonymous with Santa Claus. Though many of the stories retold today cannot be verified and are likely just oral stories that were created to entertain children and to further incorporate pagan legends with Christian figures.**_

_**It's impossible to point to the one real 'first' Santa, because Santa is a culmination of mythological legends and stories. But from many of the earliest pagan stories and legends we can find pieces of the Santa legend in our Celtic and Scandinavian mythologies, and as previously mentioned in the Old Norse ones to. **_

_***There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_***Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	14. Reindeer - Day 14

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**It is my local church's Nativity tonight and I am going to watch the show the children put on for us. Is anyone else going to see/ or have been to see a Christmas play/Nativity?**_

"_**But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer,**_

_**With a little old driver so lively and quick,**_

_**I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick.**_

_**More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,**_

_**And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:**_

_**"Now, **__**Dasher**__**! Now, **__**Dancer**__**! Now **__**Prancer**__** and **__**Vixen**__**!**_

_**On, **__**Comet**__**! On, **__**Cupid**__**! On, **__**Donner**__** and **__**Blitzen**__**!**_

_**To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!**_

_**Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"**_

Reindeer – Day 14.

Dis sighed as she grabbed a hold of her escapist son. Kili was safely strapped to her back, but Fili was old enough to walk and made every attempt to break free and explore the world around him. This time she couldn't blame her eldest as there had been rumours of reindeer appearing at the edges of the local forest. These rumours were the reason she, and several other tired mothers had gathered with their dwarflings to make a day trip to said forests. She had to admit to being secretly excited to see the animals herself, memories of Yules long past floating through her mind as their guard led them to the area where they were seen the most. She wondered if the creatures' noses would be as velvety as she remembered and their eyes as brown. She could remember holding tightly to her grandfather's hand the first time she had been taken to see the exotic animals, dignity and royal facade forgotten as he showed her how to carefully pet and feed one.

A gasp caught her attention and she turned to see what had caught her companions' attentions. Fili stilled beside her and Kili's small fingers tangled in her hair as her baby let out a small cry of delight. She felt the smile split her face as she took in the sight before her. Even as snow started to drift from the sky, several of the large animals were grazing on the low shrubs at the edges of the forest. A small dwarfling darted forward to pet the new thing and Dis laughed softly as the lead female nudged a calf away from her to play with the now boisterous dwarflings. Soon many other calves joined in the game and she let Fili run forward to play with the others.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**The 13th Century Poetic Edda is a complication of stories and poems from Scandinavian history, some as early 985AD. In this work and from Snorri Sturluson's Prose Edda we learn about Odin riding an eight-legged horse named Sleipnir, that can leap great distances. At Yule, Odin leads a great hunting party through the sky in celebration. This story gives rise to comparisons of Santa and his 8 reindeer flying through the sky.**_

_***There will be 24 chapters in this collection dedicated to the days of Advent. 1 chapter dedicated for Christmas day. And 12 chapters leading us up to the Twelfth Night and through the Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

_***Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	15. Stockings - Day 15

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**The Nativity was lovely and the little girl singing Away in a manger simply precious. Mary dropped the baby and Gabriel forgot her lines, while one of the shepherds went to sleep. **_

_**We have a tradition in my family that the second youngest member makes a stocking for the youngest's first Christmas. Girls for boys and boys for girls. We can't do it this year as we have no new babies. My two youngest cousins decided that the puppy and kitten they got count and so have spent the last three weeks making a stocking for their pets. So cute, especially when the kitten crawled into hers and went to sleep…I don't think they understand. **_

Stockings – Day 15.

Bilbo smirked as he pressed a hand sewn over-sized sock into the hands of Lady Dis. She stared at him in puzzlement as he merely waved her towards the large mantle in the Company's communal area. Ori, Dwalin and Thorin were already attempting to figure out how to attach the bits of cloth the stone plinth. Smiling widely Bilbo wandered through the halls of Erebor hunting down members of the Company. Every member he found he thrust a sock at them and sent the bemused dwarf to their common room.

To everyone's surprise it was Dori who figured them out first. He reasoned Yule was a time for family and a time to exchange gifts. With how busy the members of the Company were with their different jobs they barely had time to wish each other good day most of the time. Bilbo had guaranteed that at some point they would all visit the social are. He snickered as he dropped his gifts to the members of his now large family in the relevant sock.

Dwalin was the next to figure it out and he hunted the hobbit down to enfold him in a massive bear hug when he added his own presents. On it went with every member gradually solving the puzzle. Bilbo had more hugs that week than he'd had since they reclaimed the mountain. The smile on his face when Thorin flung an arm around his shoulders and declared that they would all meet for two hours on the day of Yule would have melted the coldest of hearts.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**In some traditions of Odin's Yule time ride, children could place their boots near the chimney filled with treats for Sleipnir and Odin would reward them for their kindness with food, candy or gifts. The tradition still continues Belgium, Germany and the Netherlands. In other Germanic countries the practice has been replaced with hanging stockings. **_

_***Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	16. Storytime - Day 16

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Many families have a story that symbolises Christmas for them or a movie that they all watch together. My family movie is "White Christmas" and I can remember making time when I was working full time and doing a university course to sit down and watch it with my Grandad and Gran. For me personally the movie that really gets me in the holiday mood is "Nightmare before Christmas." I have two stories as well. "A Christmas Carol" and "The Little Drummer Boy." Do any of you have any movies or stories that really tell you that it is Christmas**_

Story Time – Day 16.

Ori had read of far off places and distant lands for as long as he could remember. His secret pleasure was the fictional books that he paid a single copper for at the markets of man. It wasn't until he met Bilbo that he realised his love of books could be a good thing. With help from the hobbit he managed to gather together all of Company, including Gimli, all of Bombur's brood, king and the Lady Dis. There were treats and hot drinks provided, along with soft cushions on the floor and embroidered blankets and fur throws. A large, carved wooden chair with fictional and historical characters brought to life among symbols of the four races was placed by the merrily dancing fire and it was to this that Ori headed. He curled up on the rich green, velvet cushion and watched as Bilbo corralled the confused dwarves into seating themselves. He waited until the hobbit had seated himself with a mug of spiced hot chocolate and picked up the leather bound book.

"A flee, a grasshopper and a toy-goose once wanted to see which of them could jump the highest… (1)"

Any dwarf of Erebor who wandered passed that room through the night stopped to listen to the calm voice of Ori reading to the Company and their families. Ay dwarf who listened to Ori's tales took home a fairy story to tell their own family.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**The Toy-Goose from Danish folklore. **_

_***Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	17. Posset - Day 17

_**AN: I don't own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Did you know **__**Lady Macbeth**__** uses poisoned possets to knock out the guards outside Duncan's quarters in **__**William Shakespeare**__**'s **__**Macbeth**__**, Act II, Scene ii:**_

"_**The doors are open, and the surfeited grooms**_

_**Do mock their charge with snores. I have drugg'd their possets**_

_**That death and nature do contend about them,**_

_**Whether they live or die."**_

Posset – Day 17.

Bard shook his head in disgust. It seemed that even at Yule elves and dwarves couldn't put their differences aside. He approached a bored looking Bilbo and leant casually against the wall beside the hobbit. "What are they arguing about this time?"

Bilbo snorted and Bard glanced again at where Kili and Legolas were glaring at each other heatedly. "Oh this time it is about which is the correct drink to consume at Yule."

Bard raised an eyebrow. "What are the options?"

Bilbo shook his head, a mournful expression appearing on his face. "Bear in mind I have tasted both of their drinks Bard." He pulled a face. "Option one, on the elven side is Posset."

Bard pulled his own face. "Nope I'm sorry curdled milk is so out of the running. I barely dare ask. The dwarves?"

Bilbo swallowed, "It is potent. Glogg! Tastes fabulous, kills you after one measly glass."

Bard shook his head. "I prefer the lack of same day hangovers Bilbo." He turned with a grin tuning out the childish bickering to his left. "What do Hobbits drink then Bilbo?"

Bilbo grinned widely. "Oh a variety of things, some of which are as potent as the dwarves version and one of which our own take on posset." He laughed. "For the faunts we have warm, spiced milk or spiced apple juice. Kits get mulled cider. Our tweens are allowed something a little stronger and are offered a variety of posset that is made with eggs. When you are an adult you get the choice of mulled wine or mulled mead."

Bard broke in, "Mead?"

"Oh it is a honey based drink, dangerous normally but when we mull it we add all sorts to it. So you can see Bard, I am staying well out of their argument. What is it the humans of Dale drink to celebrate Yule." Bilbo stifled a grin as he heard Kili and Legolas stop their bickering.

Bard's lips twitched as he realised the same thing. "Well we aren't really such an adventurous bunch, hot buttered rum is about as far as we go."

Bilbo pushed off the wall and quirked an eyebrow at the human. "I'll make you a deal Bard, I'll try all of the drinks mentioned if you do."

Bard laughed and stuck his hand out, "Deal Bilbo. That is definitely a deal."

Behind them Legolas turned to Kili as a thought struck him, "Can we do that?"

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_***To add good cheer to the merry-making of English Christmases, posset was drunk on Christmas Eve. It is made of hot milk combined with spices, lemon and sugar, also bits of oatcakes and bread are added. The posset was taken with a spoon, and lucky, indeed, was the fortunate youth or maiden who drew the lucky coin or the wedding-ring which had been dropped in the posset-pot. During the 19**__**th**__** century, on Christmas Eve, the custom was to offer each carolling guest a posset cup and a piece of apple pie or tart. **_

_**Egg-nog is a modern form of this drink, one that has originated from the inclusion of eggs into a traditional posset recipe. Syllabub also originated from this drink. **_

_***Glogg features, dry red wine, port and vodka with spices, sugar, raisins, oranges and figs. Originating in Scandinavia it is very warming and very boozey.**_

_***Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	18. Trees - Day 18

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Only a week today people. I must admit I am starting to get excited, even if work is now becoming manic. **_

"_**You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
>Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,<br>Deck the halls with boughs of holly",  
>Rockin' around the Christmas tree,<br>Have a happy holiday,  
>Everyone dancin' merrily,<br>In the new old-fash-ioned way"  
><strong>_

Trees – Day 18.

Thorin had at first scoffed at the Yuletide gift from the elven king Thranduil. Several elves were needed to wheel the huge tree into the entrance gates of Erebor and the spectacle brought the dwarves bustling about to a complete standstill. He said all that was polite secretly wondering what he would do with it when they had left, and when he was asked where he would like it fell speechless. It was a sniggering Balin who suggested they send for Bilbo and it was with relief Thorin saw their resident Burglar arrive. Thorin was unceremoniously shooed from getting underfoot and retired to his office to go over yet more paperwork.

Bilbo turned with a wide grin and together with some aid from the younger Company members managed to get the tree situated in between the two sweeping staircases leading down into the public hall. Balin, who had watched the whole scene with unholy amusement dragged the elven envoys off to press food and beverages on them, demanding that since it was now snowing heavily they stay for the night as they would never make it back to Mirkwood or even Dale before they froze. As he left, a dark haired elf passed a large box to Kili and wandered after the elder dwarf with a wide smile.

Bilbo pounced on the box with an excited squeal and to the amusement of all tore it open. Their amusement soon changed to wonder as the hobbit lifted out several carefully made clear glass balls filled with an iridescent fluid. Bilbo handed one to Kili and the young dwarf took it carefully, eyes widening as the liquid sloshed and began to glow with a warm yellow light. He met Bilbo's eyes and nodded.

Thorin was dragged from his bed the next day by a pair of excitable nephews, both of whom were still in their sleep wear. Dis met him in the corridor and they two older dwarves allowed the younger to drag them through the kingdom. Thorin reflected they must look a sight, while Dis had at least managed to pull on a robe and pull her braids into a clasp at the base of her neck, the rest of them had sleep mused clothes and braids.

Bilbo was waiting in the large public hall, jugs of steaming coffee and plates of crumbly pastries set on a table that had somehow appeared. Thorin's gaze was drawn to the huge tree that was now in place and from the nervous energy exuding from the hobbit this was a Shire Yule tradition. As he looked around the room Thorin made a mental note to write a hand written Thank You note to Thranduil, he'd never seen his nephews this excited since they were dwarflings. Ori was kneeling with them, rummaging through boxes and sacks. Dori and Dwalin were setting up ladders around the tree, while Balin and Oin were blinking sleepily at the happy giggles coming from a whispering Nori and Bofur. Bifur was whistling as he whittled away at another table, Bombur seated next to him, head on his arms and clearly asleep. Gloin seemed to have gotten in the mood and nearly bounced over to the king and princess, dragging them over to ply them with coffee and food, before skipping over to wake Bombur.

It wasn't long before Thorin found out what the ladders were for, Bilbo wanted them to decorate the tree. He opened his mouth to ask with what when Kili and Fili started to pass out liquid filled glass balls. The Company members stared at them with suspicion until Kili sighed and shook his ever so slightly. Thorin watched in amazement as the liquid started to glow gently, the soft yellow light reflecting on his youngest nephew's face. Fili and Ori shook theirs at the same time and Thorin grinned as theirs too lit up. Soon the Company all had their glass balls glowing and Bilbo was showing them how to hang them from the tree branches. Nori, Bifur and Kili were sent to the top of the eighteen foot blue spruce to hang the lights while the rest worked at different levels.

It took them a while, but as Thorin stepped back from hanging the last light he had to admit it looked impressive. That wasn't it though as Bilbo gestured with a nod as Kili and Ori stared longingly at the opened boxes. Kili's delighted laugh was contagious and soon the company were singing and laughing as Bilbo showed them how to hang to glass, wooden and cloth decorations from the tree. Thorin admired the blown glass bauble in his hand, tracing the frosted iridescence with one finger. He liked this custom and with warning the company could make their own decorations for the years to come.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**The Blue Spruce (Picea Pungens Glauca) is becoming a much sought after Christmas tree as well as a good specimen tree in the larger garden. Attractive narrow triangular shape. Needles are blue-grey sometimes a powdery blue. Cones are light brown which hang downwards and similar to the Sitka Spruce but much longer. The blue spruce does not loose its needles when used as a cut tree, and for several years of its life can be kept in a pot to be brought indoors as a live tree. **_

_**The evergreen fir tree has traditionally been used to celebrate winter festivals (pagan and Christian) for thousands of years. Pagans used branches of it to decorate their homes during the winter solstice, as it made them think of the spring to come. The Romans used Fir Trees to decorate their temples at the festival of Saturnalia. Christians use it as a sign of everlasting life with God.**_

_**The first Christmas Trees came to Britain sometime in the 1830s. They became very popular in 1841, when Prince Albert (Queen Victoria's German husband) had a Christmas Tree set up in Windsor Castle. In 1848, drawing of "The Queen's Christmas tree at Windsor Castle" was published in the Illustrated London News, 1848. The drawing was republished in Godey's Lady's Book, Philadelphia in December 1850 (but they removed the Queen's crown and Prince Albert's moustache to make it look 'American'!).**_

_**In Victorian times, the tree would have been decorated with candles to represent stars. In many parts of Europe, candles are still widely used to decorate Christmas trees.**_

_***Any and all requests will be taken into account. If I can't fit them in this I will dedicate them to you in one of my other collections of short stories as a Christmas present.**_


	19. Stars - Day 19

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Unrelated to story and because a few of you have asked, Nori is a bit excited about the room at Bilbo's because it houses the hobbit's own collection of trinkets collected while he has travelled and Nori likes a particular one in there.**_

_**"Oh beautiful star (beautiful, beautiful star) of Bethlehem (star of Bethlehem)  
>Shine upon us until the glory dawns<br>Give us a lamp to light the way  
>Unto the land of perfect day<br>Oh beautiful star of Bethlehem shine on"**_

Stars – Day 19.

It was an elven tradition of this he was sure, and yet as Kili sat by Tauriel's side looking up at the stars in the midnight velvet sky he couldn't bring himself to care. He remembered their conversation of stars when he had been locked in Thranduil's dungeons and then after the Battle of the Five Armies she had knelt by his bedside and wept. Promising to show him the stars if he only came back to her. He had heard her words and had fought his way back to health. She had been named dwarf friend for her actions in repeatedly saving his life and so had been allowed into the very heart of Erebor. Kili had been the one to lead her through the winding staircases until they reached this balcony and now she was pointing out the constellations to him. He took in her pale skin, gilded as it was by starlight and how the silvery night made her hair shine and the brilliant green of her eyes glow. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and she stopped talking to smile at him. Standing he tugged her to her feet before dropping to one knee, never letting go of her hand.

"Tauriel, my star walker, will you do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage?"

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_

"_**After they had heard the king, they went on their way, and the star they had seen in the east went ahead of them until it stopped over the place where the child was. When they saw the star, they were overjoyed." [Matthew 2.]**_

"_**I see him, but not now;  
>I behold him, but not near;<br>A Star shall come out of Jacob;  
>A Scepter shall rise out of Israel,<br>And batter the brow of Moab,  
>And destroy all the sons of tumult." [<strong>__**Star Prophecy**__** in the **__**Book of Numbers**__**]**_


	20. Jumpers - Day 20

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**I love you all, but I am writing this after a gruelling Saturday at work, so please be kind to my customer addled brain. My Grandad is the inspiration behind this story, as**_**_ I can remember him wearing his green, grey and brown knitted jumper that was a bit too long in the arms, but he wore it anyway as it was a handmade gift from my grandmother. I know have that jumper and I wear it when we have the first snowfall of the year. _**

Day 20 – Jumpers.

Ori looked longingly at the thick wool in jewel colours arrayed it a fabulous display of art on the merchant's stall. What he wouldn't give to be able to afford just one of those skeins of beauty, but he knew the few coppers he had been able to save would barely stretch to cover the plain, dull brown he always bought. Forcing a smile onto his face he stepped forward and began to haggle with the merchant.

Back in his rooms he looked over his well-earned prize and carefully pulled out his mother's old chest. Knowing he would be alone for hours, as Dori's shop was always busy this time of year and Nori wouldn't be home until the eve of Yule if he could help it, he lifted the skeins he had collected throughout the year onto his bed.

Dori and Nori both smothered him in hugs when he gave them his hand made jumpers on Yule morning. Dori pulled his over his head almost immediately while Nori wrapped his arms around his like it was a teddy bear. Ori swore in that moment he would never forget to make his brothers a jumper for Yule.

%

He became a scribe to Balin Fundison and his knitting improved as did the quality of the wool he could buy. Year after year he kept his promise to knit his brothers their jumper.

%

As he sat at the great gates of Erebor Ori couldn't help his despondent sigh, there would be no jumpers for his brothers this year. As the light waned he limped back to his shared apartment, shoulders slumped and unable to summon a smile. The door to his room was shut and he eased it open carefully, grasping for a candle as soon as he could. It took him long moments, but his grin nearly split his face as he realised there was a pile of dull brown wool skeins on his bed, a little note attached to the top had his name scribed onto it in the hobbit's neat hand.

To the worry and surprise of most of the Company Dori and Nori burst into tears and wrapped themselves around a blushing Ori on Yule morn. Ori's smile was brilliant as he wrapped an arm around each of his brothers. Unnoticed Thorin nodded to Bilbo, who winked back at him.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_

_**The ugly Christmas sweater has become a ubiquitous feature of the holiday season, on par with grumbling about Black Friday or wrestling with the Christmas lights. These tacky garments are now being re-appropriated from their perpetual spot in the wardrobe of great-aunt Edna or your third grade social studies teacher. Tell-tale signs of the ugly sweater are liberal use of red and green, comically large depictions of snowmen, reindeer, and Christmas trees, and any sort of pom-pom or felt applique.**_

_**Though the sweater as a garment has existed in the U.S. since the late 19**__**th**__** century, hideous holiday versions only began to sprout up in the last several decades. Bill Cosby was a modern-day pioneer of the trend and is revered as an **__**ugly sweater icon**__**. As Cliff Huxtable on his eponymous '80s sitcom, the family man's uniform of choice was a woolly pullover with questionable colour mixing and patterns. Thanks to Cosby, as well as Chevy Chase in **__**National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation**__**, these sweaters experienced a resurgence until their popularity faded as the '90s began.**_

_**But in the past decade, the trend has picked up steam once more. According to the **__Ugly Christmas Sweater Party Book: The Definitive Guide to Getting Your Ugly On__**, there was a noticeable uptick in ugly sweater parties around 2001, and the tradition snowballed from there. Now the tops are bigger than ever, but in a very hipstery, oh-so-ironic way. Vintage stores, the Salvation Army, and Goodwill are reaping the benefits of this craze, but the trend has reached as far as fast-fashion shops like H&M and high-end retailers such as Nordstrom.**_


	21. Chestnuts - Day 21

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Brightest blessings to you this Winter Solstice. **_

_**"Through the darkest of days**_

_**Nature has slept **_

_**And our souls have slept,**_

_**Nurturing the seeds of our new beginnings,**_

_**Waiting for magical rebirth, **_

_**When the Sun's first rays**_

_**Bring warmth and light.**_

_**Now the Earth is dark,**_

_**The Earth is asleep.**_

_**With the coming of the Sun**_

_**She will gently awaken.**_

_**The God has become Lord of the Shadows,**_

_**The Goddess is Wise Woman and Crone.**_

_**It is time for their rebirth,**_

_**It is time for their renewing."**_

_**I do not agree with shops being open on a Sunday, I don't care how close to Christmas it is, Sunday is a day of rest people. Right with that out of my system is everyone ready for the big day? Presents all wrapped? Cards all written? Have you decked the halls and lit the tree? Sorry caffine high. I came home from work with a bag of Chestnuts today, so guess what this chapter is about. Excuse me while I check the oven…I can hear slight hiss-pops.**_

Chestnuts – Day 21.

Nori grumbled to himself as he tucked his fingers firmly into his armpits. Even his knitted mittens, courtesy of his Ori weren't keeping the cold at bay tonight. The frost had already tinged the grass and surrounding trees white and it sparkled almost beautifully under the moonlight. The small fire the company had allowed itself was surrounded by the bodies of sleeping dwarves and he couldn't help but smile softly at the sight of Ori being bracketed in by the two young Durin princes. The hobbit, who was supposed to be on watch with him, was nowhere to be seen and Nori could just hope that he hadn't fallen prey to the bitter weather.

He grinned widely at the smaller male as he crept back into the circle of firelight as dawn started to inch awake. The hobbit was carrying a hessian sack and as he emptied it by the fire Nori's eyes flew open as he caught sight of the glossy brown treasures Bilbo had found. Without a thought he was kneeling beside his fellow thief, one of his blades in his hands to help with crossing the bottoms. Bilbo managed to rummage up one of Bombur's lidded pans and by the company was awake Nori was guarding his own portion of roasted chestnuts. The cries of disappointment from the three youngest members of the Company made him sigh and without meeting anyone's eyes he split his portion between the three of them, topping up their few.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Candied chestnuts (whole chestnuts candied in sugar syrup, then iced) are sold under the French name **__**marrons glacés**__** or Turkish name **__**kestane şekeri**__** ("sugared chestnuts"). They appeared in France in the 16th century. Towards the end of 19th century, **__**Lyon**__** went into a recession with the collapse of the textile market, **__**notably silk**__**. Clément Faugier ingénieur des Ponts et Chaussées was looking for a way to revitalize the regional economy. In 1882 at **__**Privas**__**, he invented the technology to make **__**marrons glacés**__** on an industrial scale (although a great deal of the over-twenty necessary steps from harvest to the finished product are still accomplished manually).Chestnuts are picked in autumn, and candied from the start of the following summer for the ensuing Christmas. Thus the **__**marrons glacés**__**eaten at Christmas are those picked the year before. **_


	22. family - Day 22

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Long day at work again, the kids are getting excited and I'm not sure buying them doughnuts and cookies are going to help. Already hyperactive child + sugar rush=disaster yes? Anyway despite the madness I am starting to get excited. Praying for a White Christmas this year. Get to go visit with my friends' cute little ones tonight. Promised them we could watch 'The Snowman' in our PJs…somehow I roped all the adults into it as well *snigger*.**_

_**May the warmth of the Sun's new light shine upon you this Yule. **_

_**"We rejoice for the birth of the returning Sun,**_

_**We rejoice for the Earth who welcomes his warmth,**_

_**Golden Sun,**_

_**Shine on the land and waken the world."**_

Family – Day 22.

The snow was swirling down and Thorin struggled to walk the path back to Ered Luin. Temperatures had dropped below freezing in the hours before he had finished his work and the path underfoot was slick with ice, making it hard for even his dwarven boots to grip. He hitched the knitted scarf he wore higher over his mouth and nose, missing days long by when he had thick leathers and furs to keep the cold and wet out. His mitten covered fingers felt stiff in the night freeze and he could barely feel his toes in worn boots. His thoughts turned to happier things and he smiled into his scarf as he thought of his nephews and their insatiable love of all things wintery. The cold didn't seem to dampen their spirits and they'd rushed out into freshly fallen snow, throwing it as each other, collapsing backwards to make dwarven shapes in the drifts or building snow dwarrows, the remains of which still guarded the path leading up the mountain side. His smile grew as he remembered heating small rounds of metal by the fire and showing them how to make clear spaces on the frosted panes of an inn in a human town, or how Dis had found them poking at a frozen brook when they had been travelling.

He stamped the snow off his boots and fought out of his now white outer wear as he entered the rooms the four of them shared. A deep rolling laugh from the kitchen told him Dwalin was visiting and the gasps of awe from his nephews let him know his old friend had managed to drag Balin along. He wandered into the filled kitchen, stopping to press his forehead against Dwalin's momentarily, before swooping down to pick his nephews up and swirl them around. Their happy shrieks filled the warm air and he smiled at a rosy cheeked Dis, nodding at Balin as he collapsed in a chair by the warm range. The winter wasn't so bad if he could come home to his family. The cold couldn't touch the warmth that he always felt around them.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Have no random factoids for you today. My brain is too exhausted to come up with any to research. Family for me is a family time, both those of blood and those I have chosen myself. Who do you spend time with over the festive season? Tomorrow I will be visiting the village's care home when I finish work. I wear a long dark green velvet skirt, a red gypsy still blouse with gold and silver embroidery at the neck line and cuffs, with a white and red stripped apron over it. While I am there I will serve them coffee and cake, talk with them and then a group of us sing them Christmas Carols. It boils my blood how many of their families don't bother to visit over the Christmas period and if my giving up my afternoon brings a smile to their faces then I will do it no matter how tired I am or how bad the weather is. **_


	23. Chocolate - Day 23

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

"_**Hot! Hot!  
>Ooh, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Hey, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Say, we got it!<br>Hot chocolate!"**_

Read more:

_**Soundtrack - Hot Chocolate - Tom Hanks Lyrics | MetroLyrics**_

Chocolate – Day 23.

Bilbo smiled at his mother as she pressed a kiss to his snow dusted curls and pressed a steaming mug of sweet smelling, white hot chocolate into his hands. He curled his chilled fingers around the painted porcelain mug and breathed in the heady scent of cinnamon.

%

Legolas smiled at his naneth. The frost was making patterns on the windows and his breath fogged if he got too close to them. She had pulled him closer to the fire, wrapped a blanket of green and gold around his shoulder and pressed a delicate, cut glass mug into his waiting hands. He inhaled the scent of the rich dark hot chocolate and grinned as tiny fluffy marshmallows bobbed on the surface.

%

Gimli frowned at his amad as he waited impatiently for news of his taad. She drew him away from the sight of leaded grey skies and pressed a heavy earthen wear mug of warmth into his hands. He hugged the mug to himself, the scent of brandy laced chocolate filled his senses and he finally smiled across at his equally worried amad, settled himself beside her and slipped an arm around her waist.

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Translations **_

_**Naneth – Mother.**_

_**Amad – Mother.**_

_**Taad – Father. **_

_**In many countries hot chocolate is not just a cold weather drink as it is closely associated with Advent and Christmas traditions. In the Philippines, for example, hot cocoa is the drink served during the traditional Christmas feast after Christ's Mass. After Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve in Switzerland, hot chocolate is served along with homemade donuts, known as ringli. Children in Denmark eat cookies instead of donuts with their hot chocolate drink during Christmas Eve. Today, there are several blog posts on the internet that mention the Advent activities of making hot cocoa mix gifts to drinking hot cocoa by the fireplace - a way the bloggers have made the hot chocolate tradition of their ancestors their own family tradition.**_

_**My favourite hot chocolate recipe is one that my Grandad used to make us when we had snow. **__**We'd come in after school to steaming mugs of the stuff and strip off out of our soggy gear and into PJ's and sit in front of the coal fire and burn little bits of paper and pine cones on it. He was a shining light at Christmas and over the Yule season. It was he who would take us sledding when the snow was thick enough and I can always remember him in his flat cap, watching us zoom down the hill a grin on his face as we panted back up the slope.**_


	24. Carols - Day 24

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Did you know the word carol originally meant to dance to something?**_

_**Christmas day is tomorrow! Squee! What is everyone doing today/night? I finish work at 11 :O then I get to spend time with my Goth family and some of K's yummy soup…probably butternut squash or pumpkin. Afternoon is doling out my homemade biscuits, mini cakes and spending time with my elderly family members and remembering not to take tea or coffee off any of them…they are too handy with the brandy this time of year. Then I head home to a yummy tea of game pie, sausage rolls, mustard mash and watching the 'Nightmare before Christmas' and 'White Christmas' with my brother. Then it is time for a quick shower and change before heading up to the midnight mass and decorating the church tree. Back home to a mug of Grandad's recipe hot chocolate. Mince pie and whiskey out for Santa. Finally change into new Christmas PJs, hang out the stockings and roll into bed to pass out :D.**_

Carols – Day 24.

Bard could remember a time when he had joined in the singing of Yuletide carols. Before he had the children, when his wife was still standing at his side, and before the Master of Lake Town had proven himself to be corrupt. He stood on the walls of a newly rebuilt Dale and stared out at the snow covered landscape, the weight of his ceremonial furs and crown reminded him he couldn't wallow in solitude and had to face the crowds waiting for him to open the Yule feast. Straightening his shoulders he walked down the stairs and briskly towards the central square. Smile on his normal dour face he raised his arms and declared the festivities open.

Several mugs of hot buttered rum later the singing started and Bard realised they had been joined by a single hobbit and several young dwarves. He recognised the princes Fili and Kili, as well as the mousey brown scribe from the Company, the rest were unknown to him. He stood to welcome them, tilting his head in puzzlement as Bilbo hitched the child on his back a little higher and winked at him. Puzzlement turned to resigned horror as the two princes leapt onto a table, fiddles poised at the ready, a red haired dwarf started to beat out a tune with a deep drum and the children clustered around Bilbo and the scribe dwarf, (Ori he suddenly remembered), grinned widely and burst into song.

"_Have a holly jolly Yuletide  
>It's the best time of the year<br>I don't know if there'll be snow  
>But have a cup of cheer<em>

_Have a holly jolly Yuletide  
>And when you walk down the street<br>Say hello to friends you know  
>And ev'ryone you meet<em>

_Oh, ho, the mistletoe  
>Hung where you can see<br>Somebody waits for you  
>Kiss her once for me<em>

_Have a holly jolly Yuletide  
>and in case you didn't hear<br>Oh, by golly have a holly jolly Yuletide  
>This year!" (1).<em>

The young ones of his own race joined in the dancing the dwarflings had embarked upon and several of his own people added to the music. Bard could pick out several wooden flutes, a set of pan pipes and a set of hand bells. Human voices mingled with dwarven ones as the carols went on and he felt himself smile at the sight before him.

"_City folk, country folk, dressed in festival style  
>In the air there's a feeling of ritual.<br>Women laughing, Circle passing  
>Sharing smile after smile,<br>And 'round every hearth fire you hear:_

_Silver moon, Mother moon,  
>It's Goddess time in the city.<br>Circling, hear them sing,  
>Soon it will be Solstice Day.<em>

_Strings of candles, held by handle  
>With a flickering glow,<br>As the people weave magickal treasures.  
>Touching changing, changing touching,<br>This is Yvanna's scene,  
>And with all of the blessings you hear." (2)<em>

The music quitened as the red haired dwarf on drums changed the pace and Bilbo's sweet alto rang out over the now still human and dwarf children.

"_Ye children all of Mother Earth  
>join hands and circle around<br>To celebrate the Solstice night  
>When our lost Lord is found.<em>

Rejoice, the year has begun again  
>The Sun blesses skies up above<br>So share the season together now  
>In everlasting Love!" (3)<p>

Bard started as his own children, appeared at his side. They looked fine in their Yule best. Bain dressed in velvets of the deepest green with furs draped over his shoulders and a circlet of bronze over his dusky curls. His mother's eyes flashed in a face on the cusp of adulthood and his cheeks were flushed with mirth. Bard accepted his embrace and turned at a hand on his shoulder. His eldest daughter stood behind him, blond hair woven into a circlet of clear gems and bright gold. Her dress was of a dusky pink velvet and a white fur lined, velvet cloak of the same colour hung from her shoulders. His own eyes stared back at him from a serious face, but the hint of a smile flitted around her lips. His smallest child, hair mused from dance and eyes bright grinned up at him from where she had planted herself at his feet. Her red dress pooled around her and the mottled fur of its trim hid her hands. Soothing music washed over him as Bilbo's voice took up a new song and his children's eyes begged him to sing the bittersweet familiar carol. Without realising he found himself singing, his own deep voice mingling with the alto of the hobbit.

"_Silent night, Solstice Night  
>All is calm, all is bright<br>Nature slumbers in forest and glen  
>Till in Springtime She wakens again<br>Sleeping spirits grow strong!  
>Sleeping spirits grow strong!<em>

_Silent night, Solstice night  
>Silver moon shining bright<br>Snowfall blankets the slumbering Earth  
>Yule fires welcome the Sun's rebirth<br>Hark, the Light is reborn!  
>Hark, the Light is reborn!<em>

_Silent night, Solstice night  
>Quiet rest till the Light<br>Turning ever the rolling Wheel  
>Brings the Winter to comfort and heal<br>Rest your spirit in peace!  
>Rest your spirit in peace!" (4).<em>

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**(1)Words and Music by Johnny Marks  
>Adapted by Susan M. Shaw.<strong>_

_**(2)=.joellessacredgrove. adapted to fit the Hobbit. **_

_**(3)words by Ellen Reed,  
>Tune: "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear".<strong>_

_**(4)words by Ellen Reed**_

_**Carols were first sung in Europe thousands of years ago, but these were not Christmas Carols. They were pagan songs, sung at the Winter Solstice celebrations as people danced round stone circles. **_

_**Early Christians took over the pagan solstice celebrations for Christmas and gave people Christian songs to sing instead of pagan ones. In AD 129, a Roman Bishop said that a song called "Angel's Hymn" should be sung at a Christmas service in Rome. Another famous early Christmas Hymn was written in 760AD, by Comas of Jerusalem, for the Greek Orthodox Church. Soon after this many composers all over Europe started to write 'Christmas carols'. However, not many people liked them as they were all written and sung in Latin, a language that the normal people couldn't understand. By the time of the Middles Ages, most people had lost interest in celebrating Christmas altogether.**_

_**This was changed by St. Francis of Assisi when, in 1223, he started his **__**Nativity Plays**__** in **__**Italy**__**. The people in the plays sang songs or 'canticles' that told the story during the plays. Sometimes, the choruses of these new carols were in Latin; but normally they were all in a language that the people watching the play could understand and join in! The new carols spread to France, Spain, Germany and other European countries.**_

_**The earliest carol, like this, was written in 1410. The carol was about Mary and Jesus meeting different people in Bethlehem. Most Carols from this time and the Elizabethan period are untrue stories, very loosely based on the Christmas story, about the holy family and were seen as entertaining rather than religious songs. They were usually sung in homes rather than in churches! Traveling singers or Minstrels started singing these carols and the words were changed for the local people wherever they were traveling. One carols that changed like this is **__**'I Saw Three Ships'**__**.**_

_**When Oliver Cromwell and the Puritans came to power in England in 1647, the celebration of Christmas and singing carols was stopped. However, the carols survived as people still sang them in secret. Carols remained mainly unsung until Victorian times, when two men called William Sandys and Davis Gilbert collected lots of old Christmas music from villages in England.**_

_**Before carol singing in public became popular, there were sometimes official carol singers called 'Waits'. These were bands of people led by important local leaders who had the only power in the towns and villages to take money from the public. They were called 'Waits' because they only sang on Christmas Eve, when the Christmas celebrations began.**_

_**Also, at this time, many orchestras and choirs were being set up in the cities of England and people wanted Christmas songs to sing, so carols once again became popular. Many new carols, such as **__**'Good King Wenceslas'**__**, were also written in the Victorian period.**_


	25. A season of joy and good will

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Merry Christmas to you all. Hope you have a fabulous day. **_

A season of Joy and Goodwill.

The sun dawned slowly over the snow and ice covered land surrounding the mountain, yet its golden rays didn't touch the halls deep within Erebor. Bells rang out in the deep as dwarflings awoke with large grins and ran to bounce on their parents beds. By decree of the king the morning of Yule was time to be enjoyed with family and the young ones were determined to make the most of it.

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield and their collective families had chosen to gather in the area they had claimed as their communal area. Each and every one from the king himself to the youngest Ur to the hobbit were dressed in their night clothes. Dis, Reiter and Grette were resplendent in the embroidered silken wraps Bilbo had provided when he had discovered their plans. Dis' swept the floor in a froth of silver and midnight blue and narrow sleeves. Grette's robe was of white and silver lace, with bell like sleeves. Reiter had nearly cried when she had pulled her wrap from the box, and stood tall and proud in her husband's colours of pale green, with olive green lace and bronze edging. The older males were all in simple linen pyjamas, again provided by Bilbo and again in their house colours. The hobbit himself was decked out in a deep red set with holly leaves embroidered around its cuffs and a green handkerchief in its pocket. The children were all in white nightshirts or nightdresses, coloured socks on their feet.

Their happy laughter echoed around the room as they sang running around and awaking the few older dwarves (namely Dwalin and Gimli). Between them Bilbo and Bombur seemed to provide spiced bread and hot mulled apple juice for everyone to enjoy as Dori tidied their sleeping blankets away and Ori placed large cushions around for them to sit on. Once the children were fed everyone descended to the floor to start on the stockings. At first the children watched curiously as Bilbo showed them what they were supposed to do. When they realised they were filled with small presents they caught on quickly and soon brightly coloured bits of fabric and sparkling ribbons filled the air as they dove in with relish. Dori laughed as he was bombarded with hugs by Bombur's oldest girls as they found his hand embroidered scarves and Nori shrieked as the older boys tackled him upon finding the wooden daggers he'd made them. Bifur had his youngest niece wrapped around him as she played with the eagle toy she had received from him and Thorin had the Youngest male Ur cuddled up to him and was reading to him from the book Bilbo had secured for him from the elven king. Dis was sobbing into Ori's neck at the hand knitted, fine cashmere jumper he had made her.

When the midday bells rang out dwarves of all ranks rushed to get ready for the day. Bilbo chuckled as Reiter flapped over how many children she had to get ready and offered to help dress the littlest ones. When all were dressed in shades of green and bronze he bid them farewell and left to his own preparations. A pair of deep green, velvet trouser and matching bracers were topped by a dark red and gold embroidered red silk shirt. His waistcoat was gold embroidered green brocade and his jacket of dark green cord with velvet lapels, gold buttons shone in the candle light and a single bead was braided into his hair claiming him as the official burglar of The Company of Thorin Oakenshield and Dwarf Friend. He hurried to the Meeting Hall and being the first to arrive took his place and watched at the Company arrived.

Reiter was dressed in an olive green, velvet under bust corset embroidered with bronze embroidery. Her full skirt was of the same velvet and her off the shoulder blouse was of a pale green with bronze braiding at the runched cuffs and neckline. A single green stone hung on a bronze chain around her neck and her masses of honey brown hair was piled on top of her head, an olive green ribbon threaded through her marriage braid. Bombur stood proudly at her side. His heavy, loose, dark olive trousers were tucked into knee high boots of a bronze-edged brown leather. Over the top he had layered a pale green, long sleeved, high necked silk shirt, cuffs and neckline embroidered with Khudzul designs. A short sleeved, olive green tunic was layered over, its laces of the same pale green as the under shirt. A dark-brown fur edged, dark olive green gilet tunic was over these, belted with a woven belt of brown and olive leather and fastened with a large bronze buckle. His excessive red hair and beard was caught up in its traditional braid. Behind them their troupe of children followed in order of age, shades of olive and pale green, blending harmoniously with each other.

Bofur and Bifur followed next. The miner and toymaker had clearly gone all out for the occasion. Bofur's dark hair gleamed in its braids and his grey-brown hat had been cleaned. He had worn his own colours and dressed similarly to his brother. His brown cord trousers were tucked into new boots of a dark brown leather, bronze buckles polished to perfection. His long sleeved, high necked shirt was of the palest yellow, but is bronze embroidery was Aule's prayer. His short sleeved tunic was of a rich mustard cashmere in a deep V-neck. Over this he wore a dark brown brocade gilet tunic, edged with a warm honey-coloured fur. Bifur stood by his side, head held high and white striped black hair carefully braided and his grin was wide as he marched in step with his cousin. Boots of grey leather, edged with bronze came to mid-calf and he had affected skin tight trousers of a dark mustard yellow. His long sleeved, high necked shirt was of a dark grey, the bronze embroidery standing out and to Bilbo's surprise telling his own story. He had forgone the short-sleeved tunic his cousins wore and had instead opted for a pale-grey edged, slate-coloured, velvet gilet.

The Ri family followed as Bofur and Bifur took their places beside Bombur and his family. Dori was first in line being the eldest. His grey hair was neatly braided, handcrafted glass beads placed with care. His wore his normal colours of burgundy and deep purple and looked stunning. His knee length boots were of black leather, and the bronze metal studs gleamed dully. His pants were of dark purple and showed only a few inches below the bottom of his rich burgundy thigh length, velvet robes. These were belted with a belt of embroidered black silk, which itself was buckled with bronze, while its elbow length sleeves showed the skin-tight, long-sleeved, dark-purple, silk shirt. Nori and Ori followed, linking at the elbow. The thief's mass of red hair was caught up in the intricate peaks he favoured, the lilac and bronze beads seeming to glow. His outfit was less bulky than most dwarves favoured. Skin-tight, black-buckskin breeches were tucked in to polished, black leather boots. His rich lilac, silk shirt was tucked into the wide black leather belt he affected, while he had borrowed Bilbo's style of a waistcoat his was made of black velvet, embroidered with bronze. Ori beside him had created his own style and while he was dressed to impress, Bilbo thought he may turn as many heads as Nori's hair normally did. His strawberry blonde, shaggy hair was groomed to stand in peaks, the few braids he kept long ended with beads of bronze and mauve. His knee length boots were of a subtle slate grey and laced up the front. Into these his dove grey pantaloons were tucked, showing, where they were visible, the shape of his toned legs. He wore a laced front, long-sleeved, mauve shirt, with thick button bands at the cuffs and the bronze laces left open just enough to show his collar bones. His over tunic had a low V-neck and was knitted from the finest grade dove-grey wool. Bilbo smiled to himself as he realised the young scribe had donned his typical fingerless mittens, only this time they were of the palest mauve.

As the Ri brothers took their places Oin entered the hall. The healer stood tall, his new ear trumpet hanging from his thick brown leather belt. His typically dwarven garb was in muted shades of grey and brown, but Bilbo's clever eyes could pick out the delicate embroidery worked into the heavy weaves and thick leather. He wore a brown-fur lined, grey-velvet cape flung back off his shoulders and his Healer's sash of pale-blue silk was worn proudly across his chest. Bilbo nodded to him as he took his place and turned to watch Gloin, Grette and Gimli entre the hall.

Gloin was, like his older brother, dressed in the typical dwarven fashion, but unlike most dwarves wore the colour white with pride. His leather boots and fingerless gloves were of a warm red, his under tunic and trousers were a rich chocolate brown. His over tunic and gilet caught the eye. The under tunic was of white velvet with silver embroidery, while his gilet was of white leather and fur, belted with red leather belt, fastened with a silver buckle. Grette was in a floor length gown of white lace and silk net. The waterfall of layers was slit to the thigh showcasing her white knee length boots, but sat high about her throat, showcasing her magnificent red beard and hair. Its long sleeves were sheer as they clung to her arms and her white leather corset was laced with silver chains. Gimli walked two steps behind his parents and met Bilbo's eyes with an excited grin. He was dressed head to toe in new clothing and as he took in the young dwarf Bilbo decided he had chosen well. Red-brown velvet trousers were tucked into sturdy calf-length, brown leather boots. His under tunic was loose, but not baggy, made of a red-brown silk, while his over tunic was made of the deepest crimson. His gilet was made of a dark brown buckskin and lined with a reddish fur. They made a striking quartet as they took their places and Bilbo tore his eyes away from them to watch Balin and Dwalin enter the room.

Tradition dictated that the eldest should entre first, but their positions were equal and neither brother thought themselves above the other and so they entered together. Balin was dress in his customary scarlet robes, only he'd swapped his everyday ones for a set of heavy velvet. A crimson fur lined, scarlet cloak hung from his shoulders and the tunic itself was belted by a thick band of gold links. His white hair and beard gleamed in the torch light, while his golden advisor's medallion sat on a gold chain, clearly visible on his chest. Dwalin walked tall beside him and made an imposing figure. Dressed in his ceremonial garb of Head of the Royal Guard, he looked every inch the warrior. The smile he flashed at Ori spoiled the effect and Bilbo smirked to realise he had altered the uniform slightly. His belt was of woven, green-dyed leather and he had knitted woollen, fingerless mittens under his knuckle-dusters.

As Dwalin and Balin took their places the populace of Erebor began to arrive and slowly filled the grand structure. The last dwarf had only just taken their seat when a drum roll sounded and the Durin family appeared at the top of the sweeping staircase. Bilbo gasp was drowned out by the whispers from the gathered dwarves. Fili and Kili descended the staircase first and Bilbo suddenly understood why people described them as the sun and moon. Fili as heir to the throne was dressed in the colours of Durin. His blue velvet trousers and tunic made his tanned skin and golden hair glow, while the silver embroidery merely enhanced his blue eyes. Kili beside him was dressed in ethereal silver, the deep blue embroidery merely adding to the almost mythical affect he seemed shrouded in. As they took their seats Thorin and Dis started down the stairs.

Dis held Bilbo's vision for a long moment. Unlike the other three she was dressed in her husband's colours, but in the hobbit style. She looked stunning, dark hair was teased into ringlets and pinned back with two simple rose-gold combs, her two braids ending with tourmaline-studded, rose-gold beads. She wore a full ankle length skirt of a pale-rose coloured muslin with tiny dusky rose buds embroidered around its hem. Her dark-pink, leather ankle boots were hidden under white petticoats and her square neck-lined, puff-shouldered blouse of pale pink muslin was clinched in at the waist by a shoulder-strapped, dusky-pink, velvet corset, laced with rose-gold chains.

Bilbo's eyes were not to be held long by the beauty that was Dis and turned onto the king. For once Thorin had forgone his bulky furs and the result was an outfit that showed just how well built the dwarf was. His knee length black leather boots, clung to his calves and his deep blue velvet pantaloons showcased a strong thigh. His under tunic was of a loose sky blue weave, and his over tunic was of a deep blue, silver embroidered velvet and emphasised his wide chest. A simple chain of silver hung on his chest and a crown of silver and sapphire was resting on his silver streaked, black mane. His beard now starting to grow in was braided neatly into a silver clasp and his two traditional braids hung down by the sides of his face.

As Dis took her seat and Thorin raised his arms to address the crowd Bilbo could swear he saw the royal male smirk. His own excitement caught as he glimpsed the magnificently decorated dancing halls through an open door. This would be a Yule of special magnificence.

%

He was to be proved right. The afternoon was to be given over to feasting, awards and songs, while the evening was to be filled with games, drinking, and dancing.

Bilbo finally gave into the urge to laugh as Kili rushed over to him and flung an arm around his shoulders as the heirarchy was dispersed of. He allowed the dark haired prince to bump their foreheads together and then linked Ori to drag the young scribe into the Public Hall. The gift from the elves looked fantastic, its unique lighting glowing softly and catching of the edging of the sheer amount of metals and gems in the room. The long tables were piled with foods from Humans, Dwarves, Hobbits and even Elves, while huge barrels of ale and wine had been strategically placed around the room. Bilbo joined Dwalin and Dori at a table and accepted the tankard of dwarven ale pushed into his hands.

The awards were read when the noise died down, Thorin going so far as to put off his own drinking to hand them out. A young dwarf with dirty-yellow hair received inventor of the year and blushed when Kili pressed a kiss to her cheek as he handed her the filegree award. An elder dwarf, with a pair of glasses and pure white hair was warmly welcomed to Erebor and Dis presented an award to a young male dwarf who had aspirations of being a tailor. Fili swooped on a middle aged dam to present her award for best cook, causing her to giggle as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

The bards started to sing not long after the royals had claimed their seats and soon tales from the Company's adventures were being sung to all. Bilbo alternatively joined in the gleeful laughter or tried to hide under the table. He was in good company though as Fili, Kili and Thorin also tried to disappear at times. Before the bards could start on older rhymes Beorn made an un-announced arrival. The twin cries of joy from the Durin princes brought a smile to most dwarves' faces and as the huge man was mobbed by the Company, including the king himself and introduced to the families of its members they relaxed. Thorin showed the gruff man to a seat and made sure that there was no meat products near him, before drawing him into conversation. Fili and Kili were telling all who would listen of the skin-changers aid during their quest and during the battle. Bilbo and Bombur spent many a long moment extolling the male's cooking skills and recipes.

Music started up again to announce the arrival of the party from Dale and Thorin stood to welcome them all with a grin. Bilbo was swamped with hugs from the children of Bard and led them to sit with Dwalin, Dori and himself as the advisors drifted to sit with those they recognised and Bard sat at Thorin's table after pressing a kiss to the back of Dis' hand. Gandalf was next to arrive and tried to sneak in, only to be jumped on by Bifur and half of Bombur's children. He was led to the table to sit with the entire Ur family.

Elven trumpets were heard, and bar a slight flinch of an eyebrow Thorin stood to welcome the host from Mirkwood at his friendliest. Kili ignored protocol and dragged Tauriel to sit with he and Fili before welcomes had been completed. His actions were met with an indulgent smile from all while Legolas was besieged by Ori and Nori and dragged to eat with them.

Gandalf was to kick off the evening's entertainment and those who wished (which was most of the folk in Erebor) gathered at the gates and on the archers balconies to watch his fireworks. As sparks of colours filled the sky in hundreds of shapes and colours Bilbo leant against the railing at Thorin's side and smiled widely at the dwarf. Dis had her arms around the shoulders of her boys in the crowd below them and the Company were mingling freely with the other guests. When the air outside got too frigid dwarves, men and elves trooped back into the Halls of Erebor. Musicians struck up music for dancing and soon the hall was filled with happy, and slightly tipsy folk dancing. The few children around Beorn curled up and slept, mothers and fathers alike smiling indulgently as their offspring joined his unofficial sleep crèche. Tauriel and Kili slipped away after a warm smile and nod from Thranduil, while Dis and Legolas discussed the merits of a long bow versus a short bow. Bard and Nori were leaning back, happily watching the goings on. Fili had swept a young human maid into an energetic dance, while Bofur and Bifur were dozing next to a smiling Reiter and Bombur. Dori, Balin and Oin were discussing healing with one of Thranduil's company, the elven king himself contributing to their conversation at times. Dwalin, Gloin, Gimli and Grette had cornered Bard's best fighters and their conversation had drawn three of the elven guard in. Ori was perched on a railing sketching the scenes with uttermost concentration as Gandalf sat on a stair beside him, happily smoking at his pipe. Bilbo and Thorin had escaped into a side room and had curled up in front of a fire.

Pipe in one hand, tankard of mead in the other Bilbo stretched like a cat in the warmth of the flames. "Thorin?"

"Hmmm?" came his friend's response.

"Did you ever think that when we took back Erebor we could have celebrated Yule like this?" Bilbo was barely slurring and chuckled as teh king opened one eye to look at him.

"Honestly no." A hand was waved at him as Thorin looked him in the eye. "And I have you to thank for it." He raised his glass of Merlot, "Thank you Bilbo, and Happy Yule."

Bilbo smiled warmly, "Happy Yule my friend."

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_


	26. Partridge in a pear tree

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Warning for fierynightangel of food porn.**_

Partridge in a pear tree.

The tables were groaning under an array of dishes never before seen in the seven dwarven kingdoms. The hobbit of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield had made up his mind that the days following Yule were going to be filled with memories and fun. TO the worry of the visiting dwarven dignitaries, and the delight of the dwarves of Erebor the small male had taken over the palace kitchens, whipping up a feast of Shire standards.

Breakfast was a relatively simple display, and Bilbo [helped eagerly by Ori] had awoken early to get it underway. Trays of sausages were piled high, and Bombur took great delight in explaining the sheer range to the visiting dwarrows. Instead of the plain pork sausages they considered a staple these were packed with herbs and spices, or made with beef or lamb. Beside them were platters of bacon cooked to perfection, the edges just crisping up, but the rashers themselves still glistening with salty goodness. Tureens ok lightly flavoured kedgeree sat alongside bowls of fluffy, chive or chilli scrambled eggs. If they chose to fill their plates with food beyond protein then freshly baked bread was placed still warm alongside golden butter. Bofur happily protected a loaf filled with olives and his eagerness drove the dignitaries to try others. Warm pepper bread, sweet fruit loaf and rich nutty cobs were all taken apart by the hungry dwarves. Then there were trays of pancakes, just the right side of crispy fluffiness and filled with a range of different fruits. Jars of honey and conserves stood on the tables and soon the dwarves who had elected themselves to serve were filling gaps with light pastries that were soon happily set upon. Pitchers of steaming coffee appeared as well as jugs of rich milk and dishes of brown sugar.

Full and satisfied the dwarves filled out of the grand banquet hall and away to do other things. In the kitchens Bombur joined a ginning Bilbo and Ori in preparing the food for the night's feasting. The chiefs and cooks of the cities great kitchens joyfully joined in and soon the vaulted ceilings were humming with song.

Thorin smiled warmly as he welcomed Bard and the visiting humans in to Erebor, even going so far as to knock his forehead against the human king's. When everyone was seated Thorin gave a signal and the first course was brought forward. He could see in the eyes of the visiting dwarves that they were confused by the state of affairs but after sharing a smirk with Bard lost himself in the food.

First, to wet the pallet, a Shire delicacy of Hibiscus flavoured ale was served alongside thinly sliced ham and a slice of sweet orange melon. When the last plate was clear, and before complaints could start, they were presented with a clear onion soup, flavoured lightly with garlic and a glass of light bodied Rolle white wine. Next came a simple brie tartlet and a small bowl of grape relish. Chatter filled the banquet hall as the plates were removed and Thorin spent the time observing his guests. The next course was ushered out and his attention was once again claimed. Grilled sea-bream with a sweet potato salad was paired brilliantly with a golden sauvignon Blanc. The fish course was followed by a short breathe before the next course of lemon and chicken risotto was presented.

In the kitchens Bilbo met the eyes of the dwarves who had helped him cook and nodded. The meat course was, in Dwarven society, the highlight of the meal.

Thorin gasped as the next course was presented. He could remember Bilbo laughing along as they sang the dwarven twelve days of Yule and hadn't suspected a thing. A large pear tree shaped pie was placed on each table to serve them. Thorin laughed delightedly when he realised the filling was partridge.

Dessert came next and the sweet-tanginess of the lemon sorbet cleansed the pallet and contented sighs were heard throughout the banquet hall.

_**An: leave me a review and let me know what you think please.**_


	27. Two Turtle Doves

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**I didn't promise they would all be happy. **_

Two turtle doves.

They had died defending their king and their uncle. Together even at the end, the other unable to live long after the other had fallen, so entwined were their souls. Bilbo had shed tears over the loss of his friends, but took heart in the symbol of two doves at rest that had gleamed brilliantly in the sun for seconds before they were entombed.

Years had passed since Bilbo had returned to the Shire and not once had he heard the call of a turtle dove. As he held a one Meriodic Brandbuck in his arms he watched as his exhausted cousin came from her room a small bundle held in her arms. A glint of light from the window caught his eye and as he turned his head to look at the snow covered landscape he gasped in astonishment as two turtle doves landed by the window.

He watched the two kits grow with caution and then wonder. Apparently the Valar had decided his friends had had life snatched from them and they had been reborn in the two small kits playing in his rose bed. With a sigh he pushed to his feet and stuck his head out of the window. "Pip! Merry! Control yourselves or I won't tell you any more stories of my travels."


	28. Three French Hens

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

Three French Hens.

Bard raised his head with a groan. The morning light stung his eyes there was a strange clucking sound in his ears. He had obviously had way too much to drink last night, for as he glanced around what was obviously a barn he couldn't remember how he had gotten there or even where he was. That he had gone to a political dinner or event was obvious from the fact he still wore his robes of state and the crown was digging painfully into his scalp.

With another groan he sat up and took the damn thing from his head, raking fingers through his long dark hair as he did so. He made a disbelieving face as he pulled them away with a piece of straw attached. He supposed it wasn't the worse place he had fallen asleep, but he was a leader now, supposed to set a good example and not get drunk when he was discussing stuff with other leaders. Oh Valar it was too early and himself too hungover to be trying to think.

A soft snoring caught his attention and he peered over the edge of the loft he was apparently in and found himself looking directly down at a regally dressed Thranduil. Despite the straw and feathers in his blonde hair, the elven king was quite clearly not the one snoring and so Bard forced himself to look further around the barn. He bit back a loud laugh as he caught sight of the dwarven king Thorin asleep on the top of a hay bale. He too was in full regalia, with feathers and straw in his braids.

The barn door opened a little further as he watched and a head topped with bright curls stuck through. Upon seeing one of them was awake the hobbit grinned up at him and pressing a finger to his lips beckoned for Bard to join him. Wasting half a second to see if there was a ladder the human king shrugged and flipped so he could land on his feet when he slid off the edge. If he wasn't mistaken then the hobbit would have been with them the previous evening and since the small male was dressed casually he'd had time to change and so could likely provide some answers.

When Thranduil and Thorin staggered into Dale's meeting hall Bard was holding his sides and trying not to slide out of his chair with laughter. Bilbo's cheeks were rosy and his eyes bright. He'd just finished regaling Bard of how the Shire folk had decided an alliance needed to be made with the three leaders of Dale, Greenwood and Erebor, causing his grandfather Took to send out his best diplomat and barrels of famous Pipeweed, Ale and Wine. Bard had guessed where the story was going and his responding groan had set the ten visiting hobbits into peals of laughter. Bilbo had raised an eyebrow and went onto explain how after an originally successful meeting the visitors had opened the barrels while he was tidying up with Balin. Without Bilbo to warn them the trio had settled in with their chosen beverage. Thranduil had chosen the wine and had been sitting drinking it regally, Thorin was mingling with the Hobbits a large tankard of ale in his hand and Bard had been standing by the huge fire enjoying a smoke. Bilbo's warning had come too late and by the time he realised just how much the trio had had they were already merry.

Bard met the eyes of a confused Thorin and an embarrassed Thranduil before turning to Bilbo with a raised eyebrow. The hobbit had merely groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "French Hen is the best and strongest of anything the Shire makes. It does not normally get exported or offered to non-hobbits. What grandfather was thinking I will never know, he sent enough to get the whole of Tooksborough giddy, and he knows that none but hobbits can handle it."

Bilbo stood and waved three of the hobbits forward. "I give you the three who dared create such wonders. Henar," the female with red curls and dark eyes bobbed a curtsey. "Henedina," the one with black hair and startling blue eyes waved. Bilbo rolled his eyes and introduced the final one, "Henslea," she smirked from behind her blonde ringlets, green eyes sparkling. Bilbo muttered something at them and received three pouts. "The three are the heiresses of the union of two of our most successful families. They stand to inherit not only position but a well formed business. Henar is the one you have to thank for coming up with the wine you enjoyed so much Thranduil. Thorin, you should be thanking Henedina for your ale, and Bard, oh but you are special, Henslea stepped out from the family business and increased it with a detour into pipe weed."

Bard raised an eyebrow. So you have a wine that knocks elves out, an ale which does the same for dwarven kind and what I was an experiment."

The three sisters stepped forward. "King Bard, we are the three French hens. We are what define our brand. You are welcome."

That did it and Bard started to laugh out loud.


	29. Four Colly Birds

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

Four Colly Birds.

Crow.

Raven.

Starling.

Blackbird.

Tauriel knew these birds she had seen them all before.

She had heard tales of the crows that picked bodies clean after a battle, normally those of the enemy as no one of honour would leave their own dead unattended. Then she had had the misfortune of seeing it for herself after the battle at Dale. The battle where she had thought she would lose Kili, where the dwarves had though they would lose their king and both the heirs to the throne.

She had spoken to ravens long before she joined the guard of the Great Greenwood. She had seen the proud birds scattered by the fire drake and watched in undisguised awe as they bravely returned to the mountain before anyone was even sure of the worm's death. She didn't blame them for bringing the army of dwarves to their doors as they would have lost all without them.

She had heard the starlings trill to each other as she had lain by the silver pool of her home, shaded by the dusk light. She had missed their song when she had become a member of the Greenwood Guard. Not known how she had missed it until the birds all started to return to the mountain and one landed on her bandaged knee as she sat by a still shaken hobbit and trilled at her.

The blackbird was a creature she had seen but once. The male with its glossy black coat had been leading a predator on a chase away from his nest while the mother watched from the shadows of the tangle of briars. She had watched the strange wizard chase the snake away and treat the injured bird, all the while never leaving her tree.

So yes Tauriel knew of the colly birds, she just did not understand why anyone had gifted them to her in a cage. Her first response had been to free them, but even when free of the bars they had stayed near her. Soon becoming her friends as she wandered the lands between the boarders of the Greenwood, the edges of Dale and in the shadows of Erebor.

Soon she began not to care who had sent her such a gift and merely wanted to thank them for giving her companionship in the wilds.


	30. Five Gold Rings

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Warnings of slash.**_

Five Gold Rings.

Bilbo smiled as he spun the simple gold band on his finger. It had taken a long time for them to reach this point, but he was now safely wedded to his dwarf and he had happily exchanged the ring he had found in the goblin tunnels for the one he had been presented with by his dwarf on bended knee.

The original ring had been taken by Radagast and the great eagles and thrown into some volcano. Bilbo hadn't really understood as he had still been recovering from a concussion at the time. Now he was free of it he was glad, but he had raged for several days when he had found they had taken it.

He smirked as he remembered a line from a song he had heard one drunken Yule. Five gold rings indeed. He supposed it fit their relationship well.

They each wore a wedding ring on their finger, a simple gold band with his name on the one he'd given and his bonded name on the one he'd received. Two gold rings, simple and as stated.

The third gold ring was through the nipple of his bonded. While he did not have a dwarf's jealousy he had made sure his spouse had known that it was his alone to see. Of course as he had twirled his tongue around it directly after making this clear, he doubted the other would have done anything to disagree.

The fourth ring was a simple band through the top of his dwarf's ear. It had shocked him at first and had actually been what had set them talking. When he had overcome his inane shyness and approached he had bluntly asked about it and so their discussions had begun.

The fifth ring was a new addition and with his dwarf out on business he'd had no chance to share it. A thin, tiny gold hoop in a singular solid line through his own tragus. He raised his head as he heard a familiar step and the porch and grinned. His dwarf walked through the doorway, shedding travel gear as he went and unwinding careful braids. Bilbo pressed a mug of tea into wind chilled fingers and set about clearing his dwarf's belongings away. He was heading back to the kitchen when a hand on his arm stopped him and he turned his head to realise his dwarf was staring at his ear.

As he lay curled against the Nori's naked chest, fingers woven into the mass of tangled red hair he smiled sleepily. Five gold rings indeed.


	31. Six Geese a laying

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Warnings of slash.**_

Six Geese a Laying.

Ori smiled softly at the bundle of kits curled up at his feet. He doubted if he told anyone in Erebor of where he spent his time away from the mountain they would believe him, he also doubted that they would believe him if he told them he spent his time reading to the kits of the Company's Hobbit's neighbours and kin.

He looked into the expectant faces staring back at him and grinned pulling the leather bound journal from where he had hidden it from them. Their cheers made him chuckle and he started in on the newest story he had collected.

"A man and his wife owned a very special goose. Every day the goose would lay a golden egg, which made the couple very rich…"(1)

He was greeted with smiles and handshakes when the parents came to collect their kits and he returned them heartily. They would never understand how it warmed his heart to see so many young ones happy, contented and safe, and he wouldn't try to make them understand. He turned his head as a hand landed on his shoulder and he corrected himself, one would understand.

He walked home, Bilbo's arm tucked in the crook of his elbow and as they paused by the lake they saw a mother goose leading her gosslings to the shelter that the small island in the centre of the lake presented.

Once back at Bag End Bilbo pressed a kiss to Ori's check and wander further into the smial to put a kettle on for supper. Ori put his journal away on the nearest book shelf and toed off his boots. He was always more relaxed in the Shire. He settled at the kitchen table just as Bilbo placed the cheese, bread and tea pot on the scrubbed wooden surface. Here was home, here he was safe and his family were always popping by. He raised his head and met Bilbo's eyes. "Yes."

"Yes what Ori?"

"Yes I will move in with you. Now can we please burn that blasted picture? It is embarrassing."

Bilbo leant over the table and pressed a kiss to his lips. "If it will make you happy then we can burn it. I kept it because it reminded me of the time you were trying to court me and I was stupid and oblivious."

They never made it to the bedroom that night, and fell asleep in front of a roaring fire.

And that picture. It never got burnt. To this day there is a framed charcoal drawing on parchment of six confused looking geese peering at six eggs.

_**AN:**_

_**(1)**_ _**T**__**he Goose That Laid the Golden Egg an Aesop Fable.**_


	32. Seven Swans a Swiming

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

Seven Swans a Swimming.

There was a saying in the Shire that Tooks had fairy blood and that blood will out. So it was that Bilbo found himself on an adventure with thirteen dwarves, without his pocket handkerchiefs and forgetting to leave a will.

Now Bilbo had a secret, and it was one he cherished deeply. Unlike other hobbits he could swim and swim well. He hadn't thought much of it until on his eleventh birthday his mother had sat him down and told him a tale of one of his supposed Took ancestors who had married a human.

"Once upon a time a king went out hunting, and after he had been hunting in the forest for a long time without finding anything, he found himself suddenly in an open plain, in which there was a huge lake, and in the midst of the lake he saw there a bird swimming about, the like of which he had never seen before. It was a swan.

Drawing his bow, he wanted to shoot it. To his surprise it spoke to him in a human voice, and said, "Do not kill me."

So he tried his best to catch it, and succeeded. Pleased with the capture of the bird, he carried it home alive, and gave it to the cook to kill it to make a meal of it for him. The cook was a human female. She whetted her knife and went to the bird to cut its throat, when, to her astonishment, the bird turned three somersaults, and there stood before her a most beautiful maiden, more beautiful than she had ever seen before. So she ran to the king and told him what had happened.

She lived in the palace with her husband, ruling strong and well until they passed peacefully leaving the kingdom in the hands of their son."

Bilbo frowned as his mother's words came back to him and he darted in front of the dark haired dwarf who was aiming his bow at a beautiful black swan on the lake. "Stop!" he hissed, lowering the young dwarf's bow. "Peer carefully through the darkness and tell me she has no young."

Kili's gasp had roused the others where Bilbo's shout had not and they berated the young archer for failing to catch their lunch. Bilbo's Tookish side rose at once in defence of not only the swan but the cowed youngster before them and he growled lowly at them getting between them and the archer. He locked eyes with the dwarf king and started to speak, "Let me tell you of the history of one side of my family. It is said that through the veins of Tooks runs the blood of the fey. We have a saying in the Shire, blood will out, and in for this ancestor it did. Hobbits you see were never made to be compatible with large bodies of water, we were never made to swim…"

Years later and under the watchful eye of the kingdom's head scribe Ori Braveheart, a trembling apprentice traced the image of a beautiful swan rearing as if to take flight, beneath the picture in flowing script two names sat innocently entwined, with a single line of writing. The apprentice ignored the single tear that fell from his mentor's eye as the scarred finger traced over the delicate words and followed the words. Bilbo and Kili. Blood will out.


	33. Eight Maids a Milking

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

Eight Maids a Milking.

There came a time in every female's life when she would be forced into fancy outfits and paraded in front of the courts of local society. Of course, when you mix this tradition with females of particularly fiery nature problems will arise.

She tapped her fingers impatiently as several servants braided her hair with gold thread and wove it around the mithril circlet her parents had decided she should wear. Personally she thought the two metals clashed, not only with each other, but with her pale gold hair as well. If they were going to dress her hair she would have preferred white gold, yellow gold was just so brassy and Mithril too pale. At her throat a single brilliant sapphire sat and she focused on the gem as she was helped into the layers of delicate silk that made up the main of her dress. Purple-blue was never her colour and the gold embroidery seemed garish. The party was pleasant enough until her brother sought to tease her and she pour a pitcher of wine of his blond head. As the voices rose around her she decided she had had enough and ripped the circlet and necklace from her person, hitched her skirts up and ran into the shadows of the Mallorns that made up her home. Muttering curses under her breath at the sound of feat running after her she crossed the material of her skirts so she was almost in trousers and swung herself into the nearest tree. Coming of age party indeed, by the Valar she would rather have gone on a hunt. Galadriel sunk against the join of trunk and bough and gave herself to a night of star watching.

Her hair was piled high on her head, mithril woven into the dark strands and she forced herself to hold still as the mithril circlet was placed there. She didn't feel like she truly belonged at the winter gathering, but her father had insisted and in memory of her mother she was donning heirlooms. Her gown was a pale blue and she wrinkled her nose at the impracticality of such a colour. She certainly couldn't join in even the dancing with the train it came attached to. She forced herself to breath and moved through the crowed with a fixed smile and polite words. She was sure her brothers had never had to face this, in fact they were not even there tonight. Scowling she downed the fruity punch, grumbling as she realised she had managed to dip the edge of one of her trailing sleeves into the berry coloured liquid. If she was surprised when one of her own dagger mysteriously appeared by her at the meal then she didn't let it show, merely sliding it up her sleeve glad the voluminous material was good for something. Deciding it was her party, she made up her mind to enjoy it and in a loud moment cut through the material of her gown so it hung only to her ankles. Kicking off her shoes she joined an energetic dance in her bare feet and laughed at the complaints she heard drifting from some of the elder there. As her normally composed grandmother swung her into a jig she made a vow that she would fall in love and live every day as if she were human, as if it could be her last. Arwen stood under star lit skies and stroked the pendent and necklace her grandmother had presented her, strains the party music wafted out to her and she grinned, mischief dancing in her eyes. Shame her brothers would take the fall for the prank since they hadn't been at the party.

She looked at the soft silks laid out for her and with a snort tossed them over her shoulder into the face of the distressed servant. She would not be wearing those, no she'd had a dress commissioned for the very occasion they tried to do this to her and she would be wearing that. She ran her hands over the velvet and lace construction, admiring the sheer panel at the back and the key hole neck line. Shoving the servant out of the door she dressed herself. Dark eyes lined with black and wicked red on her lips. Her dark hair hung around her in a swirl of inkiness, bar two single braids. Through the slit in the bottom of the dress one could see her knee high boots and the dagger fastened to her leg by her garter. She paused at the door and blew a kiss to the stunned guards, a smile grew on her face as Dis shoved the heavy marble open herself, "Well I'm here and I'm fabulous!"

She backed away from the garment, shaking her head as if the very thought of wearing a dress offended her. The single braid of fiery red hair caught the attention of the attendant who scowled at it fiercely and giving up on the dress for now forced her to sit. She winced as harsh fingers twisted and twined her knee length red tresses, growling lowly as he spritzed some sweet smelling stuff on her, punching him as her started to undress her. She was not wearing a dress. She watched him leave in high dudgeon and sighed, she had promised to go, but she hadn't thought it would be so hard. She eyed the peacock green garment on her bed in distaste and sighed. She supposed she should wear the thing since her best friend had commissioned it for her. It fitted fine, maybe a little too fine and she scowled at her reflection, never having been one for girly activity she didn't recognise the elf staring back at her. Closing her eyes she counted to ten and a grin grew on her face. Her leather boots were just concealed by the length of the skirts and its confounding confusing sleeves hid the wrist guards. Her final act was to unpin her hair and shake it loose, she really didn't suit it up. She watched in wicked delight as the fancy lords and ladies stared in open-mouthed shock as she descended the stair case and dipped a low curtsy to the king. When several flustered youths asked for her hand, she took great delight in turning them down in the most cutting way possible and then caused blind panic by dancing eight dances with Legolas and Legolas alone. She laughed as he swung an arm around her shoulders as they escaped onto the balcony, leaning a head on his shoulder in thankfulness of the cool darkness. She may never tell him but Tauriel was thankful he'd tricked the promise to attend from her.

She was late, and covered in mud, with cuts and bruises littering her body. Mother would have her head if she was late, Took or not no one failed to show for one of these events. A quick scrub with cold water and she shimmed into her waiting dress, making short work of the bodice laces and pinning her curls back with two darts she rushed through the doors of the family room just in time to greet the guests. She would admit to being bored, and in need of a nap so she slipped outside for a breath of fresh air just in time to see a shadow slip through her bed room window. Pursing her lips she darted back inside and made her cautious way to her room. Failing to completely stop her pout when she found no-one there she took a while to notice the small parcel lying on her bed. The lock picks were exquisite and now she knew exactly who the shadow was she knew exactly where to find him. Guests stared as Belladonna Took stormed through them and out the front door, "Nori Korison get your arse out here now!" her shriek made many cover their delicate ears. Yet the sight of the shabbily dress dwarf appearing from the rose garden had many ladies fanning themselves, her resounding laugh of delight as she flung herself at him and he spun her around caused many busybodies to faint.

She didn't fear death, why could nobody see that. Why could no one seem to understand that her true place was at the side of her brother and cousin as they stood against evil? No instead she had to attend this banquet and smile prettily at the assembled lords. Roughly she tied her blonde hair from her face and pulled the dress over her head, stupid feast and stupid rules. As if it wouldn't hurt her the same if she lost the two of the, as if it didn't kill her to watch her uncle wither before her eyes. The dagger strapped to her waist was a comfort and she smiled dangerously at the shaded mirror, no man would put her in a cage if she could help it. So she shone, she dance and laughed, sung on command and filled tankards of ale without touching a drop. Yet the smile was all teeth, the laugh was cold and her dancing kept her out of reach of grasping hands. She chose songs of war and fighting and kept pace with every male there tankard for tankard. She could feel his eyes on her back and she bared her teeth at him, sly little man watched from the shadows thinking her to be helpless now her brother and cousin were watching their boarders. When the competitions she joined in willingly, at first coaxing them to let her with mocking laughter and digs at their masculinity and when she emerged the victor from all Eowyn smirked at the greasy man and watched him scurry back to his hole.

They wanted to celebrate they said, it would be fun they said. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as yet another supposed friend offered her sweet smiles to her face and sniggers behind her back. It was hardly her fault her father had tried to marry her off to the Baggins heir, why would she have wanted to be wed to someone ten years her junior and not yet of age? Lobelia fumed and watched them with careful eyes. They thought she was on the pull did they, well she would show them that it wasn't just Tooks that could shock. She knew they wanted her to be bitter and so she hitched a smile to her face and greeted everyone joyfully, going as far to dole out hugs and kisses to the cheek. It wasn't until Bilbo stood by her side she finally stopped and turned to snarl at him. The snarl died in his throat as she saw him glaring at a group of her giggling contemporaries. She agreed heartily with his plan and even accepted his apology for his father with good grace. As he led her into the centre of the dancing she threw a wink at the shell shocked girls who had been giggling about her. Boy was six year old Bilbo cute.

She wove a deep red ribbon through her golden curls and sighed as she looked in the mirror. Samwise had always said she looked beautiful in red, he would blush and stutter a little after he had said it and press a kiss to her hand before retreating. He had even managed to dance with her once, at Mr. Baggins' big birthday party. He'd held her carefully, like he was afraid she would break and looked at her like she had hung the stars and moon. Then without warning he was gone and so she was left to go to the mid-summer celebrations in a red velvet dress she had saved up for, with no beau in sight and that horrible man in poor Mr. Frodo's home. Her mother knew she had her heart set on shy Samwise so why she was forcing her to go to this party Rosie would never know. However her family had a reputation of soldiering on no matter what and she couldn't let them down. So she turned up dressed to the nines and if she secretly cried inside then no one knew. As she smiled and danced she could see the resistance muttering and flashing hand signals around the party. One in particular caught her eye and she was so intent on watching that she stumbled into the arms of a waiting hobbit. When she caught sight of him her mouth formed a perfect o and she was surprised when instead of blushing and running away he pulled her closer and kissed her like a drowning man that needed air. If she blushed prettily for the rest of the party then no on need know her Samwise was back.


	34. Nine Drummers Drumming

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Warning. Mentions of slash.**_

Nine Drummers Drumming.

Drums were an integral part of the service he had been told. So he was to have drummers at his wedding. Strange though it might seem Bifur hadn't been fazed by the need to include drums or flowers or the ribbons binding their hands. The day had been blissful for him, he was marrying his One and his family, friends were all there. Now though he was panicking, he had no idea what he was to do. They newlywed couple had been driven to a secluded smial and then left with a larder full of food and an empty house. He sat on the very edge of his seat as Bilbo pottered around him, not realising he was tying his fingers together again and again.

Soon Bilbo noticed and placed a soothing hand on his wrist. "Bifur?"

Strangely despite all they had been through he didn't want Bilbo to know he was scared now so he asked about the drummer boys. Bilbo grinned at him and leant back in his chair loosening the collar of his shirt and dumping the cravat on the side table, so Bifur felt it safe to do the same.

"The first drummer is to symbolise the groom." He looked Bifur in the eye, "The second drummer is to symbolise the bride, or in this case the other groom." He had obviously decided his chair was uncomfortable and moved to sit in Bifur's lap as he had so many other times. "The third drummer is to symbolise the end of our single life." His hobbit was a warm weight against him and Bifur hummed as he buried his nose in sweet smelling curls. Bilbo chuckled, "The fourth drummer is to sound in the start of our married life. The fifth drummer is to show our family and friends are standing at our side, yes I know it is daft as we could see them, but it's tradition.

Bifur found his waistcoat buttons had been open and Bilbo was sliding it off his shoulders and moving himself off his knee. "It has been a long day should we head for bed?" Nervous again Bifur nodded and allowed himself to be steered to one of the bedrooms. He watched Bilbo shuffle around getting ready for bed and swallowed hard as he realised his husband was standing in nothing but his underwear, an eyebrow raised in question. Swallowing he asked again about the drummers and set about removing his outer layers.

Bilbo tugged his undershirt over his head and chuckled, moving to help Bifur with the ties on his. "The sixth drummer is to send a message to those we want to be there but can't." Bifur allowed himself to be manoeuvred so he was lying with Bilbo wrapped around him and he closed his eyes to allow himself to become accustomed to the feel of naked skin against his own. "The seventh is to show we have shared all our secrets." Bifur froze as long fingers traced over his scars, he knew Bilbo knew he had them, but this was different somehow. Bilbo's voice was soothing and so he focused on that. "The eighth drummer is our future."

Bifur found Bilbo straddling him and looked up into hazel eyes in shock. "The ninth drummer," fascinated Bifur traced the blush spreading over Bilbo's cheeks and down his neck. "Erm yes the ninth drummer is to symbolise the consummation of our marriage."

Bifur froze and blinked, but it was enough to clue his One in. "Oh Bifur. Silly dwarf, why didn't you just say?" he had expected disbelief but not the almost possessive need that Bilbo kissed him with.

He found that he was a very good student and Bilbo a very willing teacher.

%

As he lay in the moonlight he glanced at their hands lying on the top of the covers. "I am yours, as you are mine."


	35. Ten Pipers Piping

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**Yes I am using the original version of this song, so no it is not the same as the one you sang in school. Now that is out of my system on with the show.**_

Ten Pipers Piping.

Bilbo stared, rubbed his eyes, then stared some more.

"Kili?" he questioned in a quiet tone to equally shock-horrified dwarf at his right, "Am I dreaming?"

"Ouch! Dammit that hurt," Kili was rubbing his arm and pouting, "Do not know why they tell you to do that, no I am not dreaming so you can't be either. Unless you see something other than the ten huge men in checky skirts and bags and pipes marching through Dale."

"Hmm. Nope I see them too." Bilbo stared at the humans, "Did they lose a bet?"

"Don't know, wonder what those bags and pipes do?"

Bilbo gasped and covered his ears as a loud noise rang around the market square, "Did you have to ask?"

"Sorry I forgot about your hearing."

Bilbo decided his friend looked too much like a puzzled puppy and so linked him and pulled him away. "I can probably enjoy it if we move away from where it is echoing off the stone. I think they are going to play music of some kind."

When the rest of the Company joined them they were surprised by the fact they were sitting on the roof of the Main Hall of Dale, but took it without question and joined them in listening to the lively tune of the Hooper's Jig float over Dale.


	36. Eleven Ladies Dancing

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

Eleven Ladies Dancing.

Lying beneath the large willow in Beorn's lands and listening to Bofur start a merry tune on his flute Bilbo was content. If he closed his eyes he could even see the Party Tree and the hobbits swirling around him in dance and laughter.

Bofur's tune petered off and Bilbo blinked back to awareness and offered his friend a wry smile. Bofur was looking at him curiously and so he shrugged, "Just thinking of the last solstice party I was at."

Bofur tilted his head, "solstice party?"

"Yes Bofur," Bilbo coughed slightly, "It is not just dwarves who celebrate you know."

"I didn't mean that Bilbo and you know it." Now the miner was pouting and Bilbo chuckled.

"I know, I know. I was just teasing." Raising an eyebrow he noticed Ori lurking, "Come on Ori if you sit with us I'll tell you all about it."

The young dwarf blushed and stumbled over to them, sinking down next to Bofur with a nervous smile. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop Bilbo, I was just caught up in a Bofur's music and then you started to talk about parties and I've never really been to one."

"Oh lad," Bilbo couldn't help but sigh as Bofur wrapped a comforting arm around Ori's shoulders. "Right then do you want me to tell you?"

Ori nodded excitedly and Bofur grinned at him so Bilbo sighed and gathered his thoughts. "Now bear in mind we hobbits like simple pleasures. Good food, good drink, a nice smoke and pleasant company. Our Solstice parties are a time for us all to get together and enjoy all those things with music, dancing and laughter. In the centre of Hobbiton there is a huge tree that has become known as the Party Tree and it is in the field around this tree that our celebrations take place. The preparations begin days in advance, but it isn't until the large marquee is put up around the tree that things really kick off. The villages are filled with the smells of cooking and the sound of carts rumbling to and from the tree. Solstice day begins early, we string bunting from poles and hang lanterns from it so as to light the night. A fire pit is built and tables and benches spring up around the field. Musicians come from the four corners of the Shire and the day is filled with the sound of their practicing. When the field is set up, tables groaning under the weight of food and the barrels of ale, mead and wine in place we rush home to ready ourselves."

He paused and grinned at Ori who was hanging on his every word, Bofur seemed as entranced and Bilbo realised with a pang his dwarves would probably not have been able to celebrate in such a fashion for many a year. "I tell you what, if I make it home when we take back your mountain you are all invited. Now where was I?"

Ori yelped a little in excitement and Bofur beamed, yet that was all the notice they took of Bilbo's statement. "I believe you were about to start describing the party Bilbo."

"Thank you Bofur. Well we all go out of our way to dress to impress. Dresses, jackets and trousers all of the best materials we can make. Lasses in flower colours and the lads in every shade of foliage you can imagine. I myself normally wear a deep brown and bronze. As the night starts to fall we make our way to the celebrations and music is already flowing on the breeze. The lanterns will have been lit and glow in shades of red, purple and green, while the fire dances, creating shapes of gold, orange and red and throwing shadows all around. We are normally lucky and the stars gleam overhead and the moon lights the scene. In summer the land is green and lush, while in winter we are surrounded by the sparkling beauty of snow and frost. The marquee sides of pale green silk flutter gently in the night air and the tables inside groan with the weight of the food. My favourite part of the night is not the food, nor the drinking, nor even the tales spun by the older hobbits. No my favourite part of the night is when the music picks up proper and we dance. Lads and lasses swirl around the grass in a jig or a figure dance. The lasses' skirts swirling around them as we clasp hands and dance till our cheeks glow, our breath is short and the sun paints the horizon in shades of the palest pinks."

He drew a breath and smiled widely at the two dwarves in front of him. "You have seen nothing until you see the eleven sisters of Took dance the ceilidh. Curls bouncing around their shoulders and petticoats flashing white under there skirts of coloured velvet."

Ori leant against Bofur's side with a wide smile that the miner copied. "It sounds wonderful Bilbo. So full of life and colour and females."

Bilbo's lips twitched and that was enough to set them off. When Dori and Bombur came in search of their kin they found Bilbo trying to teach a breathless Ori the Acharuli, while Bofur rolled on the floor in laughter.


	37. Twelve Lords a Leaping

_**AN: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

Twelve Lords a Leaping.

Bilbo laughed softly as he read the list of names and an idea popped into his head. Thorin would agree to it as he wouldn't have to take part, Kili might pout at not being allowed to join in and Balin may kill him, but it would be worth it. If they objected too much he could always claim it was a hobbit tradition, and since he would be joining in would they help him.

Thorin agreed with a delighted laugh and while Kili sulked for a couple of days he did finally agree it would be much more fun watching. Thorin managed to get the rest of the company on board and Dain's son was easy to convince, especially when he saw it as a chance to do something Fili couldn't. Dain gave into peer pressure and so on the mid-summer celebrations Fili and Kili wandered into the centre of Erebor's great hall, a length of rope between them. Bilbo's laugh caught the attention of many and as he started to jump the rest of the gathering turned to watch. Dwalin joined him next, the sheer childish joy on the warrior's face causing the hobbit to bite his lip. Dori was next in line, followed closely by Nori and Ori. Slowly and surely the remaining seven dwarves who had been roped into the stunt joined them. Bilbo caught Thorin's eye and the king rose, his deep voice rolling around the room. "Ladies and Gentle dwarves I give you Twelve Lords a Leaping."


End file.
